A Half demon's heart
by Elder Predator
Summary: It's now up to Kagome and Inuyasha to continue their epic Journeys where ever it may take them. Discontinued.
1. Thank you Inuyasha

An inuyasha Fan-Fic

A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote a story and I never really had a good ending before so I'm sorry If I screw anything up. Also if I make a mistake please point it out now so I don't keep making it. Also for reference I'm using the Japanese version of Kirira. Also this takes place in Kagome's 12Th year (or the ending of the manga Inuyasha) Note: Naraku did not make the wish in the Jewel and I'm changing the "'right" wish to something else. Also.. I'm pretty much changing the ending.. anyway Prologue:

After three years of switching between the Fuedal Era and the Modern Day Era, Kagome and Inuyasha have become close but with Naraku's recent attempts to kill Kagome fails, he resorts to desperate measures to get rid of her...

Chapter 1: Thank you Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can we please stop for a few minutes?" Kagome asks as she sits down anyway on her bag.

"WHAT? You want to stop now?! We've picked up Naraku's trail and we are close to killing him! Why stop!?" yells Inuyasha turning around to confront Kagome.

"Because if we don't stop I'll be too tired to fight. You had us walk all day without lunch and it's going to get dark in a little while anyway." Says Kagome putting her hand over her stomach.

"Kagome has a point Inuyasha. If we are not properly ready to fight Naraku we won't be able to kill him. He'll just escape again." Miroku said.

"Fine but the second she.." Inuyasha was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. "Look out Kagome!" Said Inuyasha jumping to Kagome, picking her up and moving to safety. "Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeh i'm fine. But what about Miroku and Songo and.." Inuyasha interrupted her.

"They're fine. Their over on the other side. I don't smell blood so no one got hurt."

"Still I wonder why those rocks came down like that."

"I think we have our answer..." Inuyasha said smelling a band of bandits heading towards them. They charged in with their blades held high and two or three people.

"Look just as that demon told us! There she is!" They said forming a 'L' shape to corner them.

'Demon...she... Are they after Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

"Just give her over to us and no one will get hurt. After all... we don't want anything to happen to her do we? It would be a shame if something did..." The bandit leader said.

"Give me a break. Do you honestly expect me to hand her over to you?" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

"Alright Mr. Tough Guy... if that's the way you want it!" He said swinging his sword at Inuyasha.

"Don't kill them Inuyasha.." Kagome pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't... after all... they said a demon told them... where we are..." Inuyasha didn't say it but he had that look in his eye that told Kagome that Naraku was somehow involved. After a short battle, Inuyasha stood in front of the final bandit who was cowering in fear.

"Please.. spare me.."

"I'll think about it if you tell me more about this demon..."

"Please... He came to us last night and told us if we captured the girl he would give us the whole sacred Jewel."

"What did this demon look like?"

"I can't describe him. He was covered in some sort of bone armor."

"Naraku..."

"Yeah that was his name.." after a moment of growling. "Please don't kill me." Inuyasha put away his sword and started walking back to Kagome.

"Come on... obviously Naraku wants you." he said facing towards her with his back turned on the bandits. The bandit leader got up, his battle wounds bleeding blood. Naraku's talk reappeared in his mind. 'remember, if you can not get her... kill her.' He looked around him. If he made any big moves they would notice him. If he staid towards the ground they might not notice him. He picked up a bow from one of his allies and loaded a nearby arrow into it. '.remember, if you can not get her... kill her' He shot the arrow still dazed and laying down.

"Hey Inuyasha we have to find Miroku and the other or.." Kagome stopped as an arrow pierced her leg. Inuyasha stared as Kagome as the look in her face said she was in pain. She started to fall back screaming in pain. Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome what's wrong!?" He said feeling a poke of the arrow that was in her leg. Just looking at it he saw where it came from. He looked directly at the bandit leader. He growled as he gently put Kagome down.

"Don't move. I'll be right back!" He said launching at the bandit leader. Inuyasha picked him up at the neck. "You got some nerve.. I let you live and then you shoot her.. I aught to..." he growled at him squeezing harder.

"Please.. spare me..."

"HA! and why should I?"

"Because I know where Naraku is." Inuyasha loosened his grip a little. "He's at the bottom of the next ravine. That's where he told us to meet him after we where to capture her." He said trying to get out of Inuyasha choke-hold. Inuyasha let him go.

"Now get out of here before I kill you." Inuyasha said letting him go. The bandit ran away into the forest. The second he was gone he hurried back to Kagome's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked trying to figure out what to do about the arrow. He smelled her blood as it was leaking onto the rock. The stench of her blood made him pissed off. 'how could I let this happen!?' Inuyasha thought, beating himself up. Out of no where Songo, Miroku and Shippo emerge from the forest.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Songo keeping a tight grip on her Hiraikotsu. She noticed Kagome sitting down and feared the worst. She ran over next to Inuyasha and noticed the arrow in Kagome's leg.

"How did that happen?" Songo asked. The second Songo asked that Miroku and Shippo ran over to find out what happened as well. They saw the arrow in her leg and the puddle of blood forming just below her leg.

"I was being careless and one of those bandits shot me." Kagome said trying make Inuyasha feel better. She saw it didn't work. He was still staring at her leg and she knew he felt bad about letting it happen.

"Well for right now we have to get the arrow out. Otherwise we can't figure out how bad it is." Songo said. She stared at Kagome telling her it was going to hurt.

"It's going to hurt Kagome.."

"Songo I want Inuyasha to do it..." Kagome said looking at Inuysha. Songo knew why she wanted Inuyasha to do it. She looked at Miroku. That look in her eye told her what her intent was.

"Alright, the rest of us will make sure the bandits leave. Come on Miroku! Shippo you too."

"Wait why do I have to go?" Shippo said.

"Because if any of the bandits are alive and refuse to go i'm sure that you can convince them to go..." Miroku said smiling at him.

"Alright!" Shippo said feeling proud of the fact Meroku was praiding him. They left and started checking the bodies.

"Why did you want me to check it?" Inuyasha asked looking at the arrow. The arrow was lodged near the top of her leg. Obviously the bandit was aiming for her chest but missed and hit slightly lower.

"Because I trust you Inuyasha... I can trust Miroku... for obvious reasons.." She said with a hint of anger.

"And Songo?" He asked staring at her.

"Because... I don't want Miroku getting any ideas on getting a peak. At least with Songo over there she'll make sure that he doesn't try anything." Kagome said blushing.

"Alright then.. I'll take it out but.." Inuyasha said looking at how close the arrow was to her... He shook the thought out of his head.

"It's alright just... take it out.. I know I can trust you." She said looking at him. "And just this once I won't s-i-t you for... being that low... just don't get any ideas... alright!" She said. The arrow went through her skirt so her skirt had a hole in it.

"What about your clothing?" Looking down at her skirt.

"I have extras. Just be careful alright?" She said looking at him. He nodded and gave her a grunt. She looked away too embarrassed as she felt him lift up her skirt to remove the arrow. She felt him grab it.

"You know it's gonna..." Inuaysha was trying to ask before he heard Kagome yell.

"JUST TAKE IT OUT!" she yelled out of embarrassment. She felt a sharp pain as Inuyasha took it out of her leg. (note: The arrow was near the top of her leg, just above the skirt line..) She felt blood flowing from her leg.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Inuyasha said. He placed a hand over it to stop the bleeding. It bleed through his hand slightly but it did stop alot of blood from coming out. Kagome normally would have killed him for doing that but she was in pain and he was only trying to stop the bleeding so she let it go. That didn't stop her from being embarrassed about it. She blushed a little. Inuyasha found Kagome's backpack only a few inches away. he had taken it off her when Inuyasha had moved Kagome. He reached out and grabbed it. He rustled through it until he found a bandage kit. He took out the tape (Medical).

"I have to bandage it. Just try to bare with me. I need to move you leg slightly to be able to bandage it better and faster." he said looking at her.

"Just make it quick alright.. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now." She said not even bothering to hide her blush.

"Just hold still." He moved her leg off the ground and she blushed harder. He started wrapping the tape around her leg. As he was taping he made a quick look over to Kagome's face which was showing she was in alot of pain. He had to do this right and as quick as possible. He looked back and her wound was almost done. He held her leg as he had to wrap it tightly and her leg tried to move. She was in alot of pain. Finished! He put her leg back down on the ground and then looked at Kagome. It looked like she was still in pain.

"Come on.. I'll carry you and we'll rest for awhile.. I promise.." Inuyasha said kneeling with his back towards Kagome. She grabbed on to his shoulder and he picked up her legs and slowly picked her up. "Hey guys we're leaving are you coming or what!?" Inuyasha yelled back at the rest of them.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo said runnign after them.

"Then you better hurry up!" Inuyasha said starting to move. Kirara transformed and Songo and Miroku jumped on her back. She caught up to Inuyasha easy because he wasn't moving as fast as he could of.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said trying to blurt out some words. She lost quite a bit of blood before he bandaged her wound.

"Save your breath. If I'm going to fast just tell me." Inuyasha said slowing down a bit.

"I'm feeling dizzy and... I feel like I'm going to throw up." She said gripping his shoulder's harder.

'damn I knew it! She lost too much blood!'

"Like I said save your breath. We just have to move away from there a little bit then you can rest alright?" He said.

"Alright." She said starting to nod off. She moved herself closer to his ear and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. She couldn't hold on any longer and passed out. Inuyasha felt it in her body that she passed out. He held her tight and found a spot that seemed safe to camp out for tonight.

A/N: that's it for chapter one. review if you want. I'm making sure to try to cover my bases .. and also I don't in any way own the Inuyasha title brand, title or story line... but I will always tinker with it!


	2. The Ravine

A/N: It's me again telling you guys that here is chapter two.

Chapter 2: The Ravine

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome all night not letting her out of his sight. He stood up for as long as he could before flickering his eyes and falling asleep. Morning came quickly to them and after a little while (aprox 10am) after the sun rose, Inuyasha forced open his eyes and the first thing he did was look as kagome. She was in the same exact position she was in last night. Meaning she had not moved. He stared at her for a few seconds not caring about anyhting else.

"I'm worried about her too." Songo said making Inuyasha jumpy.

"I don't care. I was just... thinking how could she sleep so long ..." Inuyasha said trying to 'defend' himself.

"Cut the bull crap!" Songo said at Inuyasha. "Kagome's hurt and all of us know you care about her. So just drop the act and care for her!" Songo said fed up with his 'acts.' Inuyasha knew she was right. "It's an insult to her that she openly loves you so much and all you do is talk about her like that. It's shameful." Songo continued saying with a little bit of tears. She couldn't hold back that she was worried about her.

"Your right." Inuyasha said looking down at her. 'after all she diserves whatever she wants.' Inuyasha thought. He would never admit that openly though. 'She is the best thing to happen to me and... I know I treat her like crap sometimes... I just can't help it sometimes. I've been doing it all my life after all.'

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha quickly broke out of his thoughts and looked at her. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to make out words. "Where...am I?" she looked around and saw Inuyasha and everyone else around her. "what happened.." She said as she tried to stand up and the pain of the wound forced her back down. She yelped in pain and the grunted to restrain her outburst.

"Take it easy. Your hurt so don't move around alot." Songo said. Kagome remembered what happened the day before and unwillingly fell back asleep. Songo placed her hand over Kagome's Forehead.

"She's got a fever. Inuyasha your the fastest get her some water. There is a small stream near by take a container and can keep her fever down." Songo said at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't like the fact he was leaving her like this but he had to do anything he could. He nodded and ran off. Kagome started waking up again. Kagome saw Songo but didn't see Inuyasha.

"Where... did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked.

"He went to go get some water. Just take it easy." Songo said holding her down

"I Sense Naraku's Jewel near by.. coming this way.." she said grunting in pain.

"Damn him! He knows what happened to her and is trying to take advantage of it! Miroku!" Songo yelled.

"I know. Shippo take Kagome to safety!" Miroku said.

"Right!" Shippo transformed into a horse and Songo put Kagome on Shippo's back.

"Hurry!" Songo said. On that note, Shippo ran as fast as he could. Songo stood ready to defend her friend. Naraku came flying over the trees.

"Where is she?" He asked noticing she's not there.

"Like we would tell you!" Songo said putting on her mask in case he was going to use his Miasma.

"Have it your way!" Naraku said throwing a bone scythe at them.

Meanwhile..

Inuyasha reached the river and filling the water bottles with water. The last one was filled when he smelled a certain wolf demon approaching. A whirlwind appeared and Kogua stopped. the second he was out of the whirlwind he screamed

"Kagome!" He noticed it wasn't Kagome but Inuyasha.

"what the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha said with a snare.

"I smelled Kagome's blood near by and I thought she was injured. Figuring she was with you made me all that sure she was." Kogua said snotishly. Inuyasha clenched his fist."I smell Kagome's blood on you.. does that mean you hurt her!?"

"Like it's any of your business!" Inuyasha said.

"Her blood is all over your hands!" Kogua said getting mad. "Now I'll ask you one more time.. what did you do to her!?"

"I didn't do anything to her. Naraku did." The name chilled Kogua.

"How could you let that happen you stupid mutt!" Kogua yelled at him. "Where is she! Naraku will probably try to get her again!" Just as Koga finished that statement a loud boom erupted about 1/2 a mile from them. 'Oh no... that's where Kagome is!' Inuysha growled and dashed for it.

"I have no time for you right now!" Inuyasha said yelling back. Kogua knowing that this means that Kagome was over there started to run as fast as he could to get to Kagome. 'don't worry Kagome I won't let anything happen to you!' Both Kogua and Inuyasha thought.

At the camp site.

"Damn it! I'm not sure how much longer we can hold him back!" Songo said blocking another attack. The insects buzzed around Naraku as a reminder to Miroku to not use his wind tunnel.

"I'm done playing with you!" Naraku said slamming down hard on the forest floor making a huge dust cloud.

"He's getting away!" Songo yelled. too late Naraku was gone and already gaining ground on Kagome. Inuyasha and Kogua bursted out of no where and looked around the fading dust smoke.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled at Songo.

"She left with Shippo." Songo said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naraku laugh echoed around them. "Fools... " Everyone looked up at Naraku who help Kagome by her collar.

"Sorry everyone." Shippo said from behind a bush. "He jumped me and took her." Inuyasha growled at Naraku.

"You want her back don't you?" Naraku said like a question but full well knowing the answer. "Then here." Naraku dropped Kagome to the ground. Kogua and Inuyasha ran to her but Kogua was able to get there faster.

"I'll take care of her since you can't do that."

"Why would he give her back?..." Miroku said trying to figure out why he would do that. "Naraku! what did you do to her!?"

"Why am I not surprised." Songo said.

"You remember the bandit lord that shot Kagome? I had him fire a special arrow at her that had a poisoned tip." Naraku laughed "the poison I infected her with is called Languine." Songo knew what that ment.

"Songo what is that poison?!" Miroku asked Songo.

"It's a rare poison that... puts people under a deep sleep where after 14 days they die. What's even rarer then the poison is... the antidote..." Songo said. "Don't get the poison Languine and Linguine confused. The two are not simliar!"

"WHAT?!" Koga and Inuyasha said together. 'Damn him!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha... " Naraku pulls a bottle of red liquid out of his body. "this is the antidote. Enough here to save her. I'll give it to you... if you kill.." Naraku looks at the forest below. Kohaku emerges from the bush. "him"

"What?!...your out of your mind."

"I'm not kidding Inuyasha. I know for a fact that Kohaku is no longer under my power. I've known it for awhile. I faked his death in order to make Songo suffer. But now Inuyasha kill him OR KAGOME DIES!" Inuyasha growls at Naraku. "Inuyasha choose or I'll destroy this vial and your only hope of saving Kagome!"

"Kill me Inuyasha." Kohaku says.

"No don't!" Songo begs.

"Sister... I want to die. It's because I didn't die that I've always regretted. Inuyasha kill me and get your friend back."

"Kohaku it doesn't have to be this way! It doesn't matter what you've done I'll always love you!"

"I know sister... but if it's me or Kagome choose her! She deserves to live!" Kohaku says. Naraku appeared behind Kohaku and shoves the bottle of antidote into Kohaku's body.

"Only by killing him Inuyasha can you save your precious miko. I placed the vial in his stomach so you've about 13 hours before that bottle completely melts inside Kohaku. If u decide not to kill him you can keep him. If you don't though... she will die. Someone has to die here now choose!" Naraku says before disappearing.

"Damn him!"

"I don't know how you feel about this kid but if it's the only way to save Kagome!" Kogua runs over to Kohaku and picks him up by the neck. "then I'll kill him."

"Kogua wait!" Inuyasha yells

"Don't try to stop me pup.. If I don't kill him Kagome will die."

"She knows this kid... how do you think she would feel if u slaughter him right in front of her?!" Inuyasha growls at Kogua. "She never wants anyone to die. you should know that."

"Inuyasha.." Miroku and Songo whisper astonished at Inuyasha's words.

"Then what should we do?"

"We could try to get him to spit it out. If it is in his stomach after all."

"Don't bother... He's placed the bottle with the top ready to open if I tried to spit it out."

"Damn him... he always knows how to make a plan!"

"Then what can we do?" Miroku asked Songo.

"Knowing him he's already taken care of any antidote around here and any that are left he has trapped."

"The ravine..." the bandit leader came back into sigh from the bushes. "there's antidote in the Ravine. It's just south of here. Naraku told me that if I was to get struck by that arrow he gave me then to go into that ravine to find the antidote."

"why are you telling us this? Didn't you try to kill her before?"

"Yeah, but then I came around to my senses.. anyway.. go.. you'll probably never see me again anyway." The bandit leader then limps back into the brush.

"I guess we are going to this Ravine then..."

"Yeah. Just don't you dare die on me Kagome..." shouted Inuyasha.

A/N: another chapter. Hope you can find it in your heart to review!


	3. A New Lost Hope

A/N So another chapter coming at ya!

Chapter 3: A New lost hope.

After 13 days of trying to find this ravine....

"Kagome... Don't you die on me! If you die on me I swear I'll never forgive you! A stupid poison shouldn't stop you! You've fought much worse than that... You've been through a Dark priestess' spell, Miasma and other stuff that's more deadly than this! So just snap out of it and wake up!" Shouted Inuyasha at Kagome's lifeless body.

"It's not going to work Inuyasha. No one has ever beaten this poison without the antidote. Even Naraku himself couldn't stand up to this poison. Though I'm sure he has more antidotes in case we try." Sango explained to Inuyasha.

"There has to be some way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm afraid we can't find it. And Kagome will..." Sango trailed off. "No... We have to keep searching...find this Ravine!" Sango

Later...

"Damn it... she can't die... not now!" Inuyasha started pleading.

"We only have 20 minutes until she..." Miroku stopped because he didn't want to lose Kagome either.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sango asked them.

"The only other way is to kill Kohaku." Inuyasha said pull out his Tetsusaiga and pointing it at Kohaku.

"NO DON'T!" Sango screamed. Sango ran in front of Kohaku. "You can't!"

"Move out of the way Sango. The only way to save Kagome" Inuyasha said. Sango staid where she was. She refused to move or acknowledge moving. Inuyasha snarled at Sango "MOVE!" Sango stood there clutching her baby brother. "Move!" Inuyasha yelled about to do the wind scar on them. Just as he was about to bring down his sword. He thrusts down his sword.

Koga started growling.

"You seen what you have done you dumb ass mutt! She doesn't deserve to be with you if you can even protect her from a stupid arrow! Why she stays with you is a big mystery to me! WE only have 3 hours left to fine this Ravine that we can't find anywhere" Koga shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome hands 'It's true. I couldn't protect her. This is just like Kikyo all over again... except.... I love Kagome more than Kikyo... Kikyo wanted me to become a full human because she can't stand demons... but Kagome...

"I like you just the way you are Inuyasha."

"What's wrong with being who you are...? I mean being a half demon?"

SHE NEVER ONCE TOLD ME NOT TO BE MYSELF!' Inuyasha made his decision there and then.

'She was willing to give her life because she trusted me. Kikyo after just a wound she had from Naraku who was posing as me... she came after me... but Kagome is so kind... there where times when I was in my full demon form and she didn't hesitate to rush to my side and stop me... How could I have been so blind...? I was chasing after Kikyo who only wanted my human side but Kagome.... that's it... On this day I swear that Kagome is from now until eternity the keeper of my heart and soul!'

'Inuyasha... do... you mean it?' Inuyasha thought he was hearing things... he swore he just heard...

'Do you mean it Inuyasha?' He heard it again... It was Kagome's voice. He could hear her.

'Kagome? Is that you?'

'Yes, it's me.'

'Every word I meant... Kagome... would you be mine forever?' Inuyasha awaited a response.

'I thought you'd never ask'

'Kagome, can you wake up.'

'No. I've tried.'

'Try harder I believe in you.'

'I need help though.'

'Alright I'll help you. Don't die alright.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome who to him looked as if she was glowing. He pressed his lips against hers. Koga stood envious of Inuyasha. He started making his way over. A bright light appeared from Kagome's body. Koga stopped to notice the light was coming from Kagome's body.

"Is kagome...dying?" Shippo asked. Everyone was staring at the bright light.

"I....don't know..." Her body became a violent purple as Inuyasha broke the kiss slightly.

"Kagome...." He whispered. He reattached the kiss. Kagome's eyes opened and returned the kiss. A strong purification barrior appeared that exploded into a thousand different glimmers of pink stars. The glow slowly faded. Koga was standing in awe. The light dimmed and Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yeh, I'm fine now. Thanks to you." She whispered back.

"I can tell you're tired..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Not to tired for this." The second she said this she broke the whisper with a deep kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled at HER Inuyasha... her half demon... her love. She smiled as she fell asleep. Just before she fell into her sleep she whispered something into his ear. "Night, my love." and with that she was asleep. He was the happiest guy in the world right now. His moment was broken when Miroku, Song and Shippo ran over calling Kagome's name. Inuyasha picked her up and turned his back on the rest of them.

"Wait where do you think you're going, she's our friend too." Sango said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha turned back around to face Sango. Sango looked down at Kagome who looked as if she was dead. Tears poured from Sango's eyes as she cried onto Kagome's shirt. Miroku Formed a prayer gesture for her. Koga ran through them.

"Out of my way." He grabbed Kagome. "Wake up! Wake up... come on, wake up I said damn it!"

"That's enough Koga." Sango said the jewel shard glowing from her bosom. Koga reached into her shirt and grabbed the jewel shards. He ripped them from her neck and crushed the bottle. He took the jewel shards and placed them into her neck. A small amount of blood trickled down from her neck.

"Koga... what the hell..." Sango said getting ready to defend Kagome's body.

"Can you hear me Kagome?!" Koga yelled at her body.

"She can't hear you Koga..." Miroku said. Inuyasha took back Kagome and started walking off. Koga fell to his knees crying.

"Don't follow us." Inuyasha said carrying her off.

"The ravine the old bandit talked about... was her lips." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Where the hell do you think you're doing mutt. Get back here and I'll kick your ass." Koga yelled after them. Inuyasha ran to a small cave. He placed Kagome down against the wall. He sat down neck to her and placed her head on his chest. He placed his cheek on her head.

"Sleep well, my love." He said closing his eyes.

A/NL short chapter but GOOD chapter. Hope You enjoyed.


	4. A new life

A/N: don't think it gets WORSE... be surprised!

Chapter 4: A new life

Inuyasha stirred at the bright sun brought faint traces of light to the cave. He could just make out the outline of Kagome. She was still, as if she didn't appear to be breathing. Even though the darkness consumed most of her body, Inuyasha could see her as his equal, his hope, his joy, his pride, His love.

"Wake up. It's morning Kagome." He said smiling and nudging her cheek. Kagome's eyes flickered open and stared at Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good morning Kagome. You feeling alright?" Inuyasha said checking her out to make sure nothing was wrong.

"A little stiff but nothing I can't handle." Kagome said trying to stand up. She grunted a little at the pain coming from her leg. The poison was gone but the fact was that she was still struck by an arrow. Inuyasha smelled the fresh blood and knew the wound had to be changed soon enough.

"Do you want me to change your bandage?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the wound. It reminded him of the fact he failed her. Kagome only looked on at Inuyasha who was looking how far she opened it. The wound was closing that was for sure but it wasn't quite closed.

"Yeah, just be careful alright?" Kagome said looking away. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to start taking off the bandage. Kagome noticed something as he was doing this. She.... She wasn't blushing! It wasn't embarrassing for her to have Inuyasha this close to her. Why she wasn't was obvious to her.

She smiled at what she knew to come. Inuyasha looked at her face to see if she was in pain. 'She's......smiling?' Inuyasha thought. Should he say something? Kagome saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked still looking away a little.

"Your.... smiling. Last time I did this you where going out of your mind." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked down and finished it. "Done." Inuyasha said looking back up at her for an answer.

"Because last time you did this, you didn't say you loved me." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha moved closer to her. "if all it would take was to say I love you to make you smile then I'll do it." Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed her then moved next to her ear. "I love you Kagome." His breath tickled her ear but she tried to ignore it.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said wrapping him in a hug. Inuyasha embraced her and held her head aginst his chest.

"Anything for you Kagome." Kagome could hear his heart beat. It was beating for her. The moment was broken when Kagome's stomach growled and caused Kagome blush in embarrasment. Inuyasha looked around and noticed he didn't take her backpack. So they had nothing to eat. Inuyasha didn't want to leave her but he was afraid of her wound reopening. "Kagome can you stay here for a moment until I get back? I can't take you with me without that wound getting reopened."

"I don't care if it reopens just let me come with you..." Kagome said trying to stand.

"Don't try to get up and walk. Your'll only reopen your...." Inuyasha was in the middle of explaining when Kagome stood on her two feet. She wasn't very balanced because the pain from the wound was keeping her from trying to do anything but she started walking anyway.

"Now take me with you. I'm not staing here by myself." Kagome said slowly aproaching Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran over to her nearly knocking her over but he made sure he had his arms around her.

"Listen I don't like leaving you either but.. just please stay here for a little while... alright? I promise that i'll only be a minute. Just please try not to reopen your wound. It'll never heal if you don't give it a chance too."

"Alright but.." Kagome stopped when she sensed the sacred jewel heading towards them. "It's Naraku!" Inuyasha swung around towards the door and unshealted his sword to defend Kagome.

"Kagome stay back." Inuyasha stood ready as he felt a huge wind sweep through the cave. "NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled towards the wind.

"Inuyasha.. your looking as well as ever... I'm not so sure about Kagome though.." said Naraku entering the cave,

"You leave her out of this." Inuyasha boldly stated unsteathing his sword.

"You know Inuyasha, her spiritral powers are very impressive." 'What's he getting at?' " I was surprised her spiritual powers was able to beat that poison. However.... " Naraku's body suddenly became spiked. "I doubt a fetal blow to her would be able to recover!" Naraku launched thousands of spikes everywhere in the cave. The cave rumbled from the attack. Kagome put up a barrior with what her powers would let her. "Kagome you are reluctant to die, but i'm not done yet!" Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to just stop the spikes from hitting himself and Kagome. Naraku aimed the spikes at the cieling. 'what is he..' Inuyasha trailed off as he relized what was under neath the cieling.

"KAGOME MOVE!" Kagome looked up as the spikes cause the cave to collapse and spikes to fall. Kagome screamed. Then all was silent. Inuyasha looked at the rocks and looked all around. He collapsed the entire cave onto her. "KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed into the rocks. "KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha growled loudly. His rage clouding his judgment. Naraku laughed.

"So how does it feel Inuyasha? To have both loves of your life killed in front of you!!?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha charged at Naraku. Naraku dodged and dissapeared. Inuyasha tried to to follow when he heard a rumble from the rubble. Inuyasha looked back to see a spiritual bolt blow a small hole through the rock. Inuyasha ran over and looked in the hole to see Kagome. She was alive.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said in relief.

"Inuyasha.. I can't hold the barrior much longer.. there's way too much on top of me..."

"Dont' worry Kagome I'll get you out of there!" Inuaysha started throwing rocks away from where Kagome was. Kagome's barrior started failing and rocks started coming through the barrior. Kagome tried to renforce her barrior but to no prevail. Inuyasha made a hole where he could see her body. He threw aside the rocks covering the side of her.

"Help me Inuyasha. I can't..." Kagome's barrior completely failed and rocks started to fall on top of her. Inuyasha cried out to her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha rapidly threw rock aside and he didn't care what was in the way. He came across her body. Her barrior failed but she created a spirit shield but some of the rocks had scraped her body. Inuyasha threw the last rock out of the way and pulled her out. She wasn't completely smashed. Her body was bruised and bleeding all over her legs and arms. She was lucky. The rocks that fell on her where small ones and not big boulders. Her shield only absorbed the impact. Inuyasha was relieved she was still alive. Inuyasha knew if Naraku knew she was still alive he would kill her. He needed to get away. Far away... He bowed his head and growled softly. He failed again...

4 hours later

Inuyasha found the place he wanted to. He carefully laid Kagome down and tries to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up." Inuyasha repeated until she stirred and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"What.... are we doing here?" Her memory recalled what happened in the cave. "Where's Naraku?!" she asked looking around. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

"He's gone but that's not why I brought you here."

"Brought me here... what do you.." she stopped when she noticed what was behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha why did you bring me back to the..." Inuyasha stopped her.

"Listen I need to talk ok?" Inuyasha said. "As much as I hate to say it.." Inuyasha paused and growled as he bowed his head. "I can't protect you."

"What are you.."

"I said I need to talk!" He said angry and startiling Kagome. "Everything Naraku is doing right now is to get after you. In the past I was able to hold him off but now... He's grown strong enough I'm not even sure I can beat him."

"then we will do it together!" Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha faced her and grabbed her shoulders. Kagome stood silent.

"No. Even if we could defeat him together then you would be in risk of being killed."

"I don't care!" Kagome interupted. "I'm not leaving do you understand! I'm staying with..!" Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's xlaws digging into her shoulder.

"NO! I refuse to let you die.. do you understand?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha... why are you.." Inuyasha's claws dug in deep to her. "Stop your hurting me."

"Then leave!"

"No I won't!" Inuyasha dug his claws slightly deeper. _'forgive me kagome...or don't.. but knwo i'm doing this for you...'_ Inuyasha forced Kagome down to the ground with his claws dug into her shoulder. Kagome's body sruggled until she fell limp. _'she finally passed out.. I was worried that I might have to hurt her more...' _Inuasha reached into his Kamino and pulled out badages he had picked up before he came here. He bandaged everything on her body that had to be bandaged. He picked her up and went down the well. As he came through the well he was surprised no one was there. Inuyasha quickly took kagome up to her room and laid her on her bed. He kneeled before her bed and wispered. "I'm sorry Kagome... I'm sorry." over and over. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He placed a hand over his heart and clenched his hand over his heart. It hurt him far worse then he imagined. He just hurt the same person he fell in love with. He thought he had all the reason in the world to do what he was doing but he couldn't bare it anymore with his heart. He just wanted her to go back home and be safe. _'Why didn't she just go damn it...why the hell would she insist on staying with me. Last time she was almost killed.'_ "WHY! Why couldn't you just go back here by yourself... why couldn't you just leave me!" Inuyasha begged Kagome.

"You really have to ask?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha flew his head up and looked at kagome. "Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you I'm with you by choice not by force. I'm with you because I want to be with you. Get that through that thick skull fo yours!"

"Then stop wanted to be with me Kagome." Inuyasha once again burrying his heart and standing up. "I can't bare to watch you get hurt anymore." He tried to get her scared.. anything.. anything to make her hate him. He had to do something. He flung his claws at her. He closed his eyes and targeted a very non-critcal point on her body and flung up in the air. As he came down he put his claws away and collapsed next to her bed. Kagome rushed to his side.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" kagoem asked. He didn't move. She noticed something... He was crying.

"I can't do it..I just can't do it Kagome.." Inuyasha kept repeating.

"Do what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked knowing why but wanted for him to say it.

"I just can't break away from you. I can't stop loving you Kagome. I though if I tried really hard then I would make you hate me... disgust me.. something for you to hate me by so I could get over you.. but I can't keep it up anymore. It was killing me and... I couldn't take it anymore... "

"Inuyasha you could never make me hate you. It's true you get me mad sometimes but I can't imagine a life without you. I just never want to be apart from you. I always think about you and can never shut up about you. I can never convince myself that you and me wheren't ever going to be together. I tried convincing myself as well that you are just some arrogant jerk and I should ahve someone better but... " Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. "I couldn't think of anyone better then u you Inuyasha." Inuyasha picked himself up and tears continued to fall butt he pain in his heart was gone. His heart was healed by her words. He walked over to her still tears falling. He crawled on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. KAgome smiled and felt his tears stain her shirt.

"Please Kagome I just never want to see you hurt. It hurt more knwoing that you could die in that cave and I couldn't get to you fast enough then Naraku getting away. When I saw your body laying there with all those bruises I my heart ached and I couldn't take it anymore. I thought ... that I might loose you. Naraku is ruthless and even took out his own heart to kill a women he once loved, but I can't."

"Would you though?" Kagome asked him. "Would you take out your heart if you could?" there was a short pause.

"No. I couldn't because it would mean I wouldn't be able to love you Kagome. That's why I couldn't go through with getting you to try and hate me. I couldn't bare the thought of me without you." Inuyasha said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kagome said holding Inuyasha tight. "What is wrong with caring about someone.. why is it that you have to hide everything?" Kagome said loosening her grip to him. She pulled away to see his face. "When we are together I'm happy because I can be with you. I hate it when I have to go but I'm always happy to see you again. Inuyasha.. why don't we just stop fighting ourselves and finally admit it.. we are in love... arn't we?" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled..

"Yeh .. that's about right." Short pause. "Yeh we have fallen in love haven't we? I guess I can't deny it now. I am in love with you Kagome."

"And I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

"So now what Kagome? I mean now that we admitted it.. now what?" Inuyasha asked her. He wasn't sure what that ment because he never let anyone get that close.

"I'm not sure what you mean......"

"I mean what do we do now that we know that we love each other.. is there anything we do?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I guess... " a long pause.

"Spit it out already!"

"now we..."

"Now we?....."

"get Married..." Inuyasha's heart stopped beating for a moment. _'Married? Seriously?' _

"What... do you mean..." Inuyasha asked her to confirm what he was thinking. Kagome saw that and knew he knew full well what she ment.

"I think you already know what it means Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome.. to go that far..." Inuyasha said shocked.

"Still three years we where together. We stuck together all that time. We never admitted we loved each other but we both knew it. I'd say that was dating. Now that only thing left is.. marrage."

"Kagome once you commit..."

"I've already commited. I always told you i'd be by your side. For better or for worse." Short pause. "It doesn't have to be today... tomarrow.. or even in a coupple months. But that's something that is next that we have to do. We've already said we would stick by each other. So now it is just following up on that promise. So Inuyasha... will you?"

"Kagome... " They stare deep into each other's eyes. "Yeh I will."

"Now you have to ask me...." Inuyasha smiled and looked at her.

"Kagome will you be mine.. forever?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome only smiled and replied.

"Yes." Kagome and Inuyasha fell together into each other. All of Kagome's body felt like it wasn't even there. They stay there hugging each other for a long time.

(outside of Kagome's door) Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi

"What are they saying.."asked Yuka

"I don't know I havn't been able to hear anything they are saying because of you guys." says Eri

"What have you hear this whole time?" asked Ayumi

"I don't know it has been mumbled and stuff." responded Eri

"But we know he is in there right?" asked Yuka

"Right..." responded Eri.

"So we should go in there shouldn't we?" asked Yuka

"Yeh in case he's trying something." Eri agreed.

"Right." the other two said nodding. Eri puts her hand on the door and hesitates to open it.

"Alright.. here we go..." Eri turns the door nob and open the door. All three of them rush in to find them still hugging each other. Inuyasha seemed not to be surprised by them. He knew they where there. Inuyasha's head was blocked by Kagome. Kagome turned around and responded to them bargeing in.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kagome asked and then looking back at Inuyasha. He didn't have a hat on so his ears where exposed. Though still blocked from view his ears would pose a serious issue if Kagome's friends saw them. Kagome turned back around and notived his ears where exposed. Kagome started to panic. "Inuyasha your ears... if they see them them..."

"Don't worry. I got it covered. He lifted up his head with his ears exposed. Kagome got really worried and wondered if her friends would know what he really was.

"Hey girls." Inuyasha said. "so what are you girls doing here?"

"We are here to check up on Kagome. She isn't at school often and her grandfather started running out of ideas for excuses. So one day we made a chrge for your door and found you wheren't there. You grandfather said you where out and we didn't believe him. Eventually he told us you go somewhere everyday and that he doesn't even see you much. That's all we got out of him. So we put two and two together and came witht he conclusion that.." they point at Inuyasha " he's been taking you somewhere everyday. So fess up!"

"Yeh tell us the truth!" the other two demanded. Inuyasha looked at them.

"Yeh she's been with me so what?"

"So because of you she's never at school and stuff so you better...."

"Better......what?" Inuyasha said cause she stopped her statement.

"Stop keeping her from her school work." she continued worried Inuyasha was going to go ape ship on her.

"Oh really?" _'oh god... he's gonna blow'_

"Yeh so... stop it." They replied softer then before.

"Well if that's how you feel.." He moved closer to them. They stared to wonder if he was going to hurt them.

"Alright then. Kagome will go to school for awhile."

"Not so fast.. since you guys where going someplace before this... we want to know where this place is so you two arn't running off again."

"Hey guys really it is not that bad that you guys are making it out to be... " said Kagome in defence and forgetting that she was still covered in bruises from her narrow escape of death. Kagome's friend stared at the bruises on her.

"What happened to you?" Her friends all asked together. Kagome relized she was still bruised. _'uh oh... this isn't good!'_

"It's just some bruises from .. uh... "

"No lies!"

"We want the truth!"

"The truth is she was hurt like that from a rock slide. She was very lucky too that they where just small stones that fell and not boulders. When I pulled her out I tended to her then came back here after awhile to make sure she was ok. Then I came back here just a few minutes ago to lay her down."

"What?"

"Is that true Kagome?"

"Yeh... it's true."

"So you saved Kagome's life?"

"Yeh."

"Wow.. Kagome... we had no idea that happened to you. We are so sorry for doubting you."

"So did you take her to a hospital?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"They could tend to her better."

"They could never tend to her like I would." Kagome's friends started swooning over him. "On the other hand how would it look if I brought her in like that. It would make me look like something was up." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh I see.."

"you have a point."

"So can you leave us now. Kagome's still hurt and I still have to make sure she's feeling fine."

"Of course. Get better soon alright Kagome?"

"Yeh get better soon." all three of them said "goodbye" and they where off. They started commenting on Inuyasha's actions.

"Inuyasha..."

"Listen I had to tell them the truth or they never would have left."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"You handled that really well." Kagome said smiling.

"Is there usually a problem witht he way I handle things?"

"Yeh. Usually your mean with your comments but... this time you really where kind." Inuyasha was kind of hurt by her statement but happy that she thought his new attitude made her happy.

a/n : End of chapter 4. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Something Amiss

Chapter 5: something amiss

Kagome woke up to find her laying next to Inuyasha who had fallen asleep looking over her. She smiled looking down at him. After her friends left she was tired and said she wanted to rest. Inuyasha told her to go to bed and he'd wake her up later, and obviously that didn't happen. She got up and tried to quietly go downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked still with his eyes closed. Kagome turned around and faked did a fake smile.

"Who me? Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Just going to get some water." Kagome said.

"I left some by your bed." Inuyasha said pointing to the glass full of water on her dresser.

"I didn't see it…" Kagome said walking over to the dresser. She starts drinking the water.

"We are going back tomorrow. Hope that's alright. We can't risk your friends coming over again and interfering." Inuyasha said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Yeh that's fine. Just be sure I get my stuff ready, oh and make sure I get some of your snacks for the road."

"Yeh…sure" Inuyasha watches her get back into bed and fall back asleep. _'Good. She's asleep.'_ He positions himself so he can view her by opening his eyes.

(3 hours later in the Feudal Era)

"Where could they be?" Shippo asks Sango who is watching the well. Kagome starts to crawl out of the well. Miroku and Sango sighed in relief and waved at Kagome.

"Hey guys. Anything happen while we were away?"

"No not much. An old bandit came by the village though. We gave him food and shelter in the village. He hasn't moved much since." Sango said.

"A bandit?" Kagome asked repeatedly.

"Yeh... he was injured and told us about this raid on a castle. Everything after that we assumed he failed, got hurt and limped here."

"I got some medicine I can give him if I can see him."

"Why would you want to help him?" Inuyasha asked kagome.

"Why shouldn't I? He has a right to live you know." Kagome said putting down her bag and rummaging through it to find medicine.

"Alright fine... but after you take care of him I want you to come with me so you can rest."

"I've rested enough! That's all you let me do after we got back to my time was had me rest." Kagome said pulling the medicine kit out of her bag.

"You're still wounded and I don't want you hurting yourself again."

"I'm fine… and besides you'll be with me… right?"

"Yeh but…"

"Then it's settled." Kagome said walking off. Sango caught up to her.

"Follow me, I'll show you where he's staying."Sango showed Kagome where the bandit was staying. It is a newly built hut near the middle of the town. Kagome walked in and looks at the bandit. He's slightly burned and the rest of his wounds where scrapes and bruises. Kagome got to work of tending to his wounds. Inuyasha was busy watching the door as if making sure that no one disturbed them. Kagome turned away to get some medicine when she felt a grip on her arm. She turned around and saw the bandit awake and grabbing her arm.

"You smell nice…" the bandit said trying to smile at her. Inuyasha growled and went to 'defend' Kagome. "It's no wonder he's after you… you look real pretty." The bandit said going to a feel. Inuyasha interfered and knocked his hand away.

"Keep those hands to yourself." The bandit withdrew his hand and closed his eyes.

"What did you mean by "he"?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Some other bandit that recently joined. He said something about coming after you because he wanted to give you to someone." The bandit looks over Kagome. "Though... I wouldn't give you up that easy." Inuyasha couldn't stand to hear him talk anymore. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her outside. Kagome protested but fell on deaf ears.

"We're done here. He obviously doesn't know anything." Inuyasha said letting her go.

"Yeh maybe, but at least let's help get some herbs for him." Kagome asked. 'Damn it she's being too nice again… and yet… it's a reason why I love her so much.'

"Fine but let's not take too long." Inuyasha said. Kagome ran ahead of Inuyasha.

(One hour later)

Kagome and Inuyasha return after picking herbs got the bandit. They walk into the hut where the bandit was still awake.

"We're back." Kagome announced.

"You want to know where my bandit group is going, don't you?" Kagome looked down at him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Don't try to deny it. The bandit told me of you two. He said that a young girl and a half demon where working together. He also went on to say that you're a priestess."

"I am so what of it?"

"He said if I was to ever meet you that I should tell you where he is because you're looking for him. He said he used to be a part of Naraku." Inuyasha jumped at him.

"Where is he you slimy little…" Kagome stopped him.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked nicely.

"He's in the mountains. Held up in a cave somewhere. All I remember about the location is that they were staying near a very rare plant that makes linguine." Kagome and Inuyasha remember that Naraku used that plant to poison Kagome.

"Thank you. If you give me a minute I'll give you something to help ease the pain." Kagome searched through her bag. Her hand hit a bottle and took it out. She poured out two pills and got some water. "Here eat this without crewing and swallow it with some water." The bandit did it.

"If you're done here let's go." Inuyasha said anxiously.

"Alright let's go." Kagome said. They walked out of the hut and headed towards the mountains.

"Hey Kagome can I get a sniff of your wound?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What for?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"I need to know what to smell. I've never tried to sniff out a plant before and I wasn't exactly sure that I got a good sniff of the poison before."

"When we stop to rest for the night I will. Right now let's keep going." Kagome said continuing walking.

"Good idea. No point of wasting time stopping." Inuyasha added. They continued to walk down the road towards the mountains.

(7 hours later, just before dusk)

"Hey look an Inn!" Kagome cheered as they approached. Kagome ran to the Inn. An old man was sweeping the entrance to the Inn. The man looked up at the two. He waved his hand at them.

"Hello young ones!" The old man yelled. "What can I do for ya for?" He said with a smile on his face.

"We are looking for a room for the night. We really don't have a lot of money. We'll give you want we can but…" Kagome was explaining the old man laughed.

"It's fine. We aren't rich but I'll be sure to find you a room." The old man grinned and walked inside. Kagome and Inuyasha followed him. The old man walked behind the desk. "Let's see… hmmm. We have one room available. The rest are reserved. Sorry."

"Its fine we'll take it." Inuyasha said.

"Ok right this way." The old man leads the way. Kagome feels steam coming from behind a door and stops. "That's our small hot spring. I am lucky to have one where this was built. Feel free to use it if you wish. I ask that you don't bring anything dirty in it. Cause then I have to clean out the entire spring and purify the water." The old man explained. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at their cloths. Well... guess they aren't using it. "So here is your room. Do with it as you please. There isn't anyone else in the inn tonight so take turns using the spring."

"I thought you said the rooms where reserved?"

"They are but the people I'm expecting I don't know when are going to be back."

"Then why reserve the rooms for them?"

"Cause they are bandits and their leader told me to hold the rooms since they were coming back soon with enough money to help my expenses." The old man walked out of the room. He closed the door behind them and went back outside.

"You think it could be the same bandits?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Probably, we should be on alert with bandits around here."

"I guess we should get ready for bed." Kagome said lay down the mats.

"Listen why don't you go takes a hot spring bath and I'll stay here and set up." Inuyasha said un-rolling his sheets and mat.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No... Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked starting Kagome's bed.

"Cause you never just let me leave."

"Well… you where complaining of your feet hurting before and I figured if you could relax and stuff your feet won't hurt tomorrow. That way I don't have to hear you complain." Inuyasha said looking up at her. "Now go on and take your bath. I'll finish here and wait for you." Kagome didn't really want to question why he was doing that but if he wasn't going to pick a fight with her. She sure as hell wouldn't start one when he was letting her do something. Kagome went into the hot spring area and found a small table to put her cloths. She placed them down and walked into the spring.

"Ahhh, now this is nice." Kagome said finding a smooth rock to sit on. "I wonder why Inuyasha just let me do this. Usually he makes a big deal out of everything." Then a thought hit her. "Could I be having an influence on Inuyasha like I did on Kouga?" She continued not realizing she was talking to herself out loud. Meanwhile Inuyasha finished their beds and has his back against the wall waiting for Kagome.

"She'll probably be awhile so I might as well…" Inuyasha stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as he smelled what appeared to be human blood. At first he though Kagome. He ran down the hall to the spring. "KAGO…" He yelled as he approached the door. _'Wait... if it isn't her and I open this door and see her she'll kill me!' _Inuyasha thought looking for a way to look inside without her noticing. He hurried around the hallway. _'Damn nothing'_ it didn't smell like her blood or coming from the spring but he couldn't take a chance at whatever is causing him to smell blood to get Kagome. He stopped when he found a loose plank in the wood surrounding the spring. He used his nail to cut out a small hole in the board. He nervously looked through. He didn't see Kagome. Crap. Was she already taken? He was about to sprint back when he heard the water shift. He saw Kagome move to the other side of the spring in his view. _'Thank the gods. She's alright.' _Inuyasha got up and was about to go back to their room when he heard her speak. He walked back to the hole and put his eye through the hole again.

"You know come to think of it, Inuyasha really has changed. He was once someone who cared only no one but himself but now… I'm not sure he's just so much kinder and gentler. He acknowledges my feelings and I hardly tell him to sit anymore." Inuyasha fell to the ground. He growled and whispered

"Why I ought to…!"

"Is someone out there?" Kagome screamed hearing the thud. She stopped a moment. Inuyasha started sweating. It was only him, her and the old man in this lodge and if she knew he was spying on her when she was naked. Inuyasha could only imagine pain that she would do to him. "Guess it wasn't anything." Kagome looked straight at the spot where Inuyasha was.

"Phew…" 'She didn't know it was me. Guess she's alright but I'll take another round just in case.' Inuyasha saying taking just one step.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha froze 'that's it, I'm done for.' "Why aren't you here with me?" Inuyasha was confused. "I guess you think I'd s-i-t you right?" 'What did she say? Wait she spelled it instead of saying it. How long did she know I was watching her?' "I guess I couldn't blame you. You are always watching over me. Sometimes I wonder why you stay with me. I mean I'm really mean to you sometimes even when it's not your fault. I know your just trying to do what you think is right but…" Inuyasha hears tear fall into the water. "I can't help it. It's just who I am. Would you love me if I was anything else?"

"No." Inuyasha said after a few moment of hearing her cry. Kagome rustled the water. "I love you just the way you are Kagome. For all your flaws and all your characteristics."

"Inuyasha." There was a long pause and Inuyasha was about to say something when her heard her speak. "Can you come in here please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was stunned. She wanted him inside.

"I'd rather have you in here with me watching over me then talking through an eye in the wall." Inuyasha opened the door and her back was to him. She turned her head to him. Then she turned back and said nervously "Why don't you join me." Inuyasha was really confused now. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just want you to be with me."

"Alright." Inuyasha said reluctantly. Inuyasha put his cloths on the table next to hers and slowly entered the spring. Kagome turned her body away from him and huddled up so he couldn't see anything. He looked over and just looked away.

"I'm sure you don't want me to look." Inuyasha said knowing the answer.

"NO!" Kagome exclaimed. They just stayed there like that until Inuyasha looked over at her back. He was trying to find an excuse to touch her body. He shook his head. 'No I can't think like that.' Inuyasha turned back and Kagome turned around and saw the scars all over Inuyasha's back. It reminded her of all the times he had saved her. She wanted to hug him but… hesitated. She moved through the water and hugged his back. Inuyasha wanted to turn around but she was preventing him from seeing all the way back.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry for putting you through so much."

"It's ok."

"There's so many of them." Kagome said rubbing her fingers along them. It gave him chills. Her fingers were soft and gentle and caressed his back.

"It's fine" he said brushing off her fingers. Kagome continued to touch his back. "Quit it." he said knowing he couldn't reach back and swat off her fingers. She just continued to do it anyway. He growled slightly and quickly turns around and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop." Inuyasha stared down heavily at her. Her eyes almost to the point of tears.

"I'm sorry I… just felt bad cause I know that those scars where caused because of me." Inuyasha turned around and sighed.

"Its fine and I'm sorry for yelling." There was a pause. Kagome felt dizzy and placed her hand on her head. She moaned slightly. Inuyasha continued, "Kagome I know I make you mad sometimes but I really love you and don't want to hurt you…" An overwhelming feeling came over Kagome. She was fainting.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. She fainted and slowly slipped into the water and in doing so; put her head under the water.

"Yeh I know Kagome I sometimes over act and I'm sorry. Look Kagome I really love you and I want to ask you something. I want to ask you if you can marry me?" Inuyasha blushed. There was only silence. "You know you can say something anytime." No response. "Are you listening?" Inuyasha said turning around. He didn't see her until he jumped up and saw her under the water. "Kagome!" He said grabbing her arm and pulled her up. He held her head in his hands. She was limp, pale and one thought raced through his mind. 'Is she…' "Kagome wake up!" No response. "Kagome please wake up. Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!" He started to remember that too much time in a hot spring can make people feel dizzy and can sometimes make them faint. He was still worried though. He grabbed his cloths, put them on and ran back to her. Water might have filled her lungs and is causing her to drown. He held her in his arms looking down at her. He heard her heartbeat go back to normal so he knew she was going to be fine. He picked her up and started taking her back to the room. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Inuyasha quickly stopped and looked at her. She coughed hard. "Kagome, are you alright?" It was a stupid question he knew but he wanted to know.

"Yeh I'm fine." They stood staring at each other until Inuyasha stood up. He took off his shirt. Kagome looked up in confusion.

"Here I'd better give this to you until you sit me to death." He said throwing it to her and turning away. She caught his jacket and wondered what it was for. As she looked down at the jacket she just realized that she was naked. She blushed hard and was about to sit him but resisted the urge to do that because she knew he was only looking out for her. Inuyasha heard her stand up and started to prepare for a 'sit' in the ground. Nothing came… silence. _'I can't sit him, he only wanted to help' _Kagome thought. Inuyasha didn't show it but he was nervous for the pain. Kagome kneeled down and hugged Inuyasha from behind.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. Kagome then stood up and headed to the room. Inuyasha sat there shocked. 'Why didn't she….' He got up and walked to the room where he found Kagome brushing her hair. Inuyasha stood in the doorway dumbfounded. She looked back at him. Inuyasha quickly turned back into himself. He turned his head and went over to the corner.

"You better rest up. I don't want you complaining to me all day tomorrow that you didn't get enough sleep." Inuyasha said watching her. She nodded and lay down. She closed her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha did the same after a few minutes after she fell asleep.


	6. The Shadow

Chapter 6: The shadow.

(Inuyasha's dream)

Inuyasha stirred from his sleep. He lifted one eye open to scan the room. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He heard what he thought was a crash. He softly got up and went over to check Kagome.

"Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said shaking her shoulder. Kagome rolled over with blood all over her body. Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at his hands and there was her blood all over him.

"No... I didn't…" Inuyasha said frightened at the sight. Kikyo appeared from behind the shadows. Inuyasha turned around.

"Now we can be together in hell Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, I didn't want it like this." Inuyasha said terrified in disbelief. Kikyo held Inuyasha in her arms.

"Come, let's go to hell together." Kikyo said slowly bringing him into hell with her. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"There has to be something… something I can do!" Inuyasha said throwing Kikyo away. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side. Dry blood lay across her mouth and body. "Open your eyes Kagome!" Kikyo screamed in pain. Inuyasha turned around. Kikyo has blood all over her as well.

"This is what you decided on Inuyasha?" Kikyo said with her head down. Inuyasha growled softly and looked down at Kagome. She swung her head up. "So be it." She walked over to him. "Inuyasha, since you have chosen this girl over me. I will give the rest of her soul back to her. Is that what you want?"

"No but…"

"Then you shall have it. This girl shall be your new lover. Remember something Inuyasha. She will never be as good as me. She will burden you. Once you are done with her, you will regret ever leaving me Inuyasha." Kikyo disappears into the shadows. Inuyasha looks down at Kagome who is still dead. Inuyasha hugs her tight and lays her down. _'she's wrong, you're not a burden' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome moved her head to look at Inuyasha. She smiled at him. Naraku appeared in the corner and the whole room went dark. Inuyasha tried to grab his Tetsusaiga but there wasn't anything on him.

"Stay close to me Kagome!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. The lights went back on. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. She wasn't anywhere. He frantically called for her. "Kagome!" He yelled as he ran around the inn looking for her. He found her laying next to some mirrors. He ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Kagome rolled over his fresh blood all over her. Inuyasha looked around.

"Why did you kill me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down in confusion.

"I didn't it was Naraku." Inuyasha looked up and saw what was in the mirror. His demon self. It stared at him as if it knew what had happened. His demon self was covered in blood.

"You did it Inuyasha, with your own two hands. I know because I helped you do it." His demon self said smiling at him.

"You're wrong; I don't want to hurt anyone. How dare you accuse me of hurting her!" Inuyasha protested.

"You think that stops what you are? Words?" the demon relied. "No, half demon breeds like you are powerless to stop the full demon sides like me." Inuyasha knew it was true. "You killed her and more will die. Once you transform one more time and that's all it will take."

"Then I'll just end it here!" Inuyasha said punching the mirror, shattering it into little pieces. The room instantly filled with mirrors now each with a picture of Inuyasha's demon.

"Try as much as you like, you will never get rid of me. I'm in your heart and soul. I'm part of you and I will make sure you never forget it. The closer you get to her, the more painful it will be to lose her, but all the more reason for me to kill her." He started to laugh. Inuyasha lost it. He charged at the laughing mirror. Inuyasha broke another mirror and found Miroku dead behind it.

"No... Miroku! Damn you!" He broke another one. Sango lay dead behind it. He started to panic. He ran around the room breaking every mirror, listening to that horrid laugh. Behind every mirror was everyone he ever cared about and met. He screamed loudly in anguish over his fallen comrades. The demon's laugh echoed through the room.

(End of dream)

Inuyasha woke up and ran over to Kagome who was still asleep. He shook her awake.

"Wake up Kagome. Wake up!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stirred and looked up at Inuyasha. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Inuyasha examined her over. _'She's alright' _Inuyasha sighed

"What is it Inuyasha? You look like you're really worried about something." Kagome asked, tried to figure out what's going on.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said calming himself down. He started to get up and walk away.

"What's going on Inuyasha? Why did you wake me up?" Kagome said getting worried about him.

"I told you it's nothing. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." Inuyasha said standing in front of her with his back turned. He was about to continue walking away.

"It's not anything if you wanted to wake me up about it." Kagome said getting up but keeping a small distance between them. Inuyasha stood silent. He wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. Kagome walked closer and touched him. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha's heart raced and visions of the dream came back to him.

"Get AWAY!" He turned around hitting her and causing her to fly into the floor. She lay there motionless. Inuyasha just observed the sight. 'What is wrong with me? What am I doing?'He looked at his hands. No blood. Kagome stirred and looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes looked hurt and confused.

"What are you doing Inuyasha? Why did you do that?" Kagome said laying there. More visions of Kagome dead imaged in his mind. He looked at his hands again, still nothing there. She stumbled to her feet and started making her way over to him. "Inuyasha please tell me… what's going on?!" Inuyasha wanted to respond but couldn't his' thoughts where in battle with each other. She was really worried about him now. His eyes said more than he was saying. He was scared of something, something that had to do with her. She started to come close to him. "Inuyasha please…" She needed to know what he was thinking. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He wanted to beg for forgiveness and pray she would give it to him. He wanted to just take Kagome and distance everything else from them. He wanted to be with her forever alone, just the two of them. That way… that way at least he could know she was safe. Before he could finish his thoughts she reached him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She whispered in his ear, "It's ok now Inuyasha. It's ok. I'm not mad." Inuyasha almost immediately calmed down. His thoughts cleared and he regained control of his body. It was as if her touch was magical somehow. He felt his hearts become less tainted. A relief swept his body. He got up and started walking to the door. He stopped when he opened it.

"Thank you. I need to do something and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for. Please stay here until I get back. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No. I want to come with you." Kagome rejected.

"Please I need to do this. I promise I won't be gone long. Don't leave this room." Kagome knew something was on his mind. Something was making him worry.

"Only if you promise me one thing." There was a short pause. Inuyasha turned around to see if she was fine. "You will come back to me." Inuyasha put on a fake smile.

"Yeh. Of course" He then took one glance at her and ran off. Leaving her there alone. Once he hit the embracing night, he grabbed his heart and looked behind him, he bowed his head and whispered "Forgive me". He Kagome felt alone without him but he gave his word he would come back. She knew he was always good on his word. She laid back down and watches the door until she was too tired and then fell asleep.

(12 hours after Inuyasha left.)

Kagome blinked open her eyes. 'IS Inuyasha back yet' was the first thought that popped into her mind. She looked around the cold, empty room. Nothing moved except her. She got up and started to get ready when she heard some noise outside her room. She was finishing getting ready when the door was kicked down. She screamed lightly. A few seconds pasted and she looked over at the door. A few men dressed in raiding gear where standing outside her door.

"Yep that's her." The man standing in the front said looking at her with a piece of paper in his hand. "Now remember, Naraku isn't paying us to capture her dead or spoiled" The bandit leader said with a smile on his face. "So miss, I'll tell you what. It's not my style to normally NOT take you by force but it would make my life so much simpler if you would."

"Yeh right, like I'd just get up and hand myself to you creeps." Kagome said leaning in slightly. The bandit just smiled and laughed softly.

"You know miss" The bandit leader said smiling. "I was really hoping you would say that." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The bandits charged the room completely surrounding her. She put her hands over her head to defend herself. She closed her eyes and wished this was a dream. Two bandits walked over and attempted to grab each hand. When they tried to touch her she pulled her hands away. One of the bandits grabbed one of her hands by force saying "Your coming with us wrench." When he grabbed her hand, she screamed "NO!" and a loud smack was heard around the room. The bandit (who had been smacked stood silent for a second. Then his faced bared his gritted teeth. He grabbed his knife from his boot and approached her. She backed up as far as she could only staring at the blade. She hit the wall and looked back. Yep definitely a wall. She looked back at the bandit who was at her foot. He carefully approached her and quickly swept the blade to her cheek. She felt a small wound on her cheek and felt the blood fill the gaps, and then run down her face. The bandit whispered in her ear "If you don't stop fusing and doing stupid shit like that. I can assure you that Naraku WILL be getting a dead corpse. Do you understand you little bitch!?" He said at first calmly then harsher towards the end. She only whimpered as she was in fear of her life.

(About a mile away)

"Can't you guys keep up for once?" Kouga said as he watched his two idiots' stubble after him.

"Wait up Kouga please!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Well hurry it up before I…" Kouga stopped short after smelling blood in the air. But…. this blood was familiar. Ginta saw Kouga's facial expression.

"What's wrong Kouga? You look like you're…"

"Shut up." He said taking in a big whiff. "I smell blood but it can't be..." He stopped and matched in his mind that it belonged to. "If it is who I think it is, then that mutt has some explaining to do!!" Kouga said running as fast as he could towards the location of the smell. Ginta and Hakkaku knew what that means. They looked at each other and then ran after Kouga.

(Back at the inn)

Kagome was in restraints and being walked outside. The bandits laughed and awaited their leader's orders. Kagome looks back at the man who has slit her cheek. He looked down at her and scowled.

"What do you want wrench?" He said harshly at her. She was startled and closed her eyes. After a few seconds the bandit scoffed and went back to watching the other men load up the horses. "You know you are extremely lucky that it was me you hit and not one of the other guys. Any other one of these guys would have slit your throat or beaten you for that." She looked up at him.

"I don't feel lucky." Kagome said slinking down into the ground. The bandit closed his eyes and tried to ignore her. After a few seconds he looked down at her. She seemed to be deep into depressing thoughts.

"Hey listen, it's not so bad. This Naraku said that he wanted you cause he had captured a half demon who he had captured and…"She sprung up to the point of the restraints indenting into her skin.

"Who is the half demon that Naraku is talking about? Tell me!" She cried at the bandit. The bandit tried to remain his pasture but she was getting in his face. He looked around and saw a couple of bandits looking at him.

"Nothing wrench! Now be quiet and shut up!" He screamed back at her in protest. After a few seconds of silence the bandits continued what they were doing. He gave the rest of the bandits a death glare that looked at him. He looked back at Kagome. You probably already know who it is. Kagome's heart raced. 'Naraku has Inuyasha… no he would be that careless… and when would he have…' Kagome got it after a few seconds. A dream or something got Inuyasha to leave the inn which they could have trapped him. But he still wouldn't have gone down easy. Kagome sensed jewel shards approaching her fast! She immediately recognized whose they were. 'It can't be.' Kagome said to herself as the figure came into view. Her eyes widened.

End of chapter. Please make reviews of some kind. I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this cause all I got are 4 reviews about the first 2-3 chapters.


	7. Into the Valley of Shadows

Let's get straight into things, shall we?

Ch.7: Into the Valley of Shadows

Kagome moved as far back as she could from the sight she saw. Her eyes filled with disbelief. "Naraku!" She said hatefully. Naraku laughed as he made his entrance. Naraku stopped and stared at Kagome. He smiled deviously. He walked slowly towards Kagome. The bandits stayed out of his way. Naraku came within 5 feet of Kagome when he stopped. "You must feel confident to get out of your hiding place in hell to come meet me like this. Don't you think Inuyasha will stop you from touching me?" Kagome said it so convincingly that she even fooled herself. She was used to Inuyasha coming to her rescue. Naraku smiled and looked around.

"Then where is he then? My barrior is down and I'm here in person. So…" He eyes grabbed Kagome. "where is he?" Naraku said smiling. He laughed. "That's right, I know where he is. He's with Kikyo." Kagome bought it. 'he… went back to Kikyo? But he… no he couldn't have…' Kagome quickly recovered trying to hide that fact she was effected by that comment.

"You're lying Naraku, I should know nothing you say is true. How dare you say he is! He would never…" Kagome protested. Naraku interrupted her by laughing.

"You don't believe me? Why don't you take a look for yourself." He said taking out a mirror similar to Kanna's mirror. The mirror reflected back to her what was happened. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. "What's the matter? You thought I was lying. Now you still don't believe me? Look for yourself. He's going to Kikyo." Naraku said almost taunting her. She didn't want to believe it. She resisted the urge to look. She knew what was on there. She refused to acknowledge it.

"It's a trick!" She screamed. "You have no proof."

"Then why did he run out on you?" Naraku paused to let Kagome soak it in. "Then never return." Kagome didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe herself when she tells herself he's over Kikyo and with her. Naraku came closer to her. "Why is he not here right now?" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She broke into tears.

"That's what I would like to know!" Kouga said running up to the scene. "Naraku should have figured you where behind this. And if I ever find that damn mutt I'll kill him!" Kouga said with a scowl. "Leave her alone Naraku! I swear touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you where you stand!" Kouga's threats where meaningless to Naraku. Kouga smelled her tears and heard her softly cry. "What did you do to her you basterd!!?" He yelled becoming enraged. Naraku moved aside showing Kagome.

"As you can see I've done nothing to her." Naraku smiled as the smell of tear hit his nose.

"Then why is she crying?" Kouga would have jumped him by now if it wasn't for the fact that Kagome was almost next to him and he could miss Naraku or Naraku hurt her.

"She just learned about Inuyasha's betrayal of her. She realized just where his heart lies." Naraku said calmly and coldly. He looked at Kagome and then back at Kouga.

"So lord Naraku, what do we do next?" The bandit leader came out and asked.

"Untie her." Naraku gave his usual cold chill to the bandit leader after a second. Kouga wanted to run over to her. He needed to get Naraku away from her. The bandit leader himself went over and took out a knife. He cut the ropes and was careful not to cut her. Kouga watched and stared at the Kagome's body while this was going on. 'If he cuts her I can't sit around anymore. She's already in enough pain because of that damn mutt.' Kagome's last restraint was cut without harm and she fell to the ground with a scream. She lay there, not even trying to get herself up. Kouga was worried she was hurt. He only smelled small amounts of blood. Naraku smiled and bent down. He picked her chin up as tears continued to fall. Naraku grabbed the mirror and put it in front of her. She turned her eyes away and refused to look.

"Don't you see what he is doing now?" Naraku asked temptingly. She resisted. She couldn't bare to think of what he was doing now. Anything he was doing with her would heavy her heart. Something inside her told her to look. To find out what he was doing. Naraku grew impatient with trying to make her look and slowly applied pressure to her chin to turn her head towards the mirror. She didn't resist. Once her eyes hit the mirror her entire thinking stopped. Her heart stopped dead. What she saw in the mirror was beyond anything she imagined. 'He wouldn't go there with her, would he?' is the only thought that echoed in her mind. Just watching the scene made her feel like her heart was being slowly carved into. She completely spaced out. 'why Inuyasha' is all that ran through her mind. Naraku knew what she was thinking and drank in her pain. Kouga couldn't stand it anymore just waiting around. He ran as fast as he could around to where Kagome was and attacked Naraku from the front. Naraku jumped back and disappeared into the shadows. Kouga wanted to rush after him but first things first. He looked down at Kagome who was still in shock as that scene playing over and over in her mind. Kouga lifted her up which almost brought her back to what was happening. She was still mostly seeing those images over and over.

"Kagome are you alright?! Kagome answer me!" Kouga pleaded. Kagome didn't respond. Kouga was worried that Naraku did something to her. He sniffed around to see if anything was unusual about her. Any poisons, wounds, or anything that might be wrong that would make her act like this. Nothing. Not even single thing wrong other then small scents of blood which had dried on her cheek. Kagome shuffled a little bit having had enough of the mental pictured haunt her thoughts. She winced as in pain to relieve ,and at the same time worry, Kouga. "What did that basterd do to you?" Kouga demanded. Kouga cared for Kagome. He had even forgot the kiss she shared with Inuyasha. To him, she didn't kiss him, he forced a kiss on her. "That damn Inuyasha" Kagome snapped back into reality at the word Inuyasha. "I swear when I lay my claws on him he'll pay with his life for letting this happen to you!"

"Please don't." Kagome spoke softly. Kouga's tender ear quickly picked up on her words. He growled and looked down at her.

"Why not, look at you Kagome! Look at what he's done to you! He doesn't derserve your forgiveness or even to look at you for what he's done! I swear I'll…" Kagome cut him off again.

"Please don't." She repeated. Kouga was getting pissed off for her taking his side.  
"Why the hell not? Look at all he's cause and…" Kouga stopped as her lips came up and touched his cheek. '_she…. Kissed me…' _Kouga thought. After a few seconds Kagome parted her lips and looked up at the shocked demon.

"Why did you…?" Kouga tried saying something but his shock that Kagome had done that was greater.

"For rescuing me." She stated and after a moment of silence. "Why did you want me to take it back?" She said almost teasing him.

"No I…" Kouga was speechless. "What I mean is…" Kouga couldn't say anything. His mind was everywhere. One part of him said to him that this was his chance to take advantage of her kindness. Another said that this was her way of saying she loved him. Another part said that she was only thanking him for protecting her. Kouga just smiled and took her hands. "I'll always protect you Kagome. I'd do anything for you." Kouga said wanted her to respond again by kissing him. She smiled and bowed her head.

"I thank you Kouga but…" Kouga HATED buts. "Can you please not hurt him?" Kouga balled his fist and growled loud enough to have Kagome hear it.

"But he…!" She placed a finger on his lips. He was now stunned.

"For me?" She asked with a soothing tone of gentle and kindness. Kouga couldn't resist her words like that. Her words gripped his heart. All her words seemed to grab people's heart and cuddle it softly. Kouga's anger just vanished almost into thin air. Kouga couldn't even growl anymore.

"Fine. I won't hurt him. It's only because you asked me to." Kouga almost softly. He kissed her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Can you please do me one more thing?" Kagome asked gently. Kouga almost cursed her way to grip his heart like this. "Can you please take me to the Keade's village please? I'll show you where it is." Kagome asked.

"Why not come back with me to the den and we can get you looked at? I'd rather someone I know I can trust you with take care of you." Kouga just looked at her.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked. Kouga just moved over her as if he were to kiss her.

"Me." Kouga said proudly looking to see if she would accept the kiss he badly wanted to give. Kouga backed off after a few moments after realizing she was only masking her pain. 'Kagome' Kouga thought. 'she's only trying to smile for my sake.'

"Kouga please don't take this the wrong way but can I go? I really want to thank you for everything you did. But…" Her eyes darkened for just a moment. Kouga almost went into a rage seeing her eyes go so dark. Her body was so pure…yet… her mind and heart where being hacked at by everything that happens to her. Kagome snapped out of it. She didn't want to think those thoughts. She threw on her fake smile and looked back at Kouga. "But it's gonna be ok now. So I'm gonna get going. I know your worried about me. But I'm fine now, really." Kagome said getting up without struggling. Kouga wanted to help but he wasn't sure what to do. Kagome was at the door of the Inn. The bandits , who just 4 minutes ago just stood around like idiots, just packed up the rest of their gear and headed off by the time this scene was done. Naraku's scent disappeared and silence gripped everything. Kouga mentally gripped himself when he heard Ginta yell at him to stop running so fast or something. Kouga wasn't paying attention. He looked back at Kagome who had some dirt on her but appearance wise was fine. He knew she wasn't but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled. He knew what this was gonna sound like but something inside told him he can't wait any longer to say it. Kagome turned around. He just stared at her. "Don't forget, I'm always here for you!" He said as best he could without making it sound harsh or mean. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Kouga!" Kagome yelled back. Kouga nodded at her then ran as fast as he could only looking behind him once. Just one last glace at her. She waved goodbye and after he was out of sight turned around to head inside. 'He's really changed. I can tell.' Kagome's thoughts wondered from there. She tried to think of anything to keep her mind off Inuyasha. Fate was meant to test her strength. A figured emerged from the trees and bushes.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said. "Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha stood silent waiting for a response. The only thought of was her. Her touch, her smile, her warmth. Everything he cared for and ever will stood in front of him. He wanted to smile where it not that she just stood there not responding. The worst came to mind. She stood not knowing what to do. Her mind was telling her to run and forget him, which she could never forgive him for what he did. Her heart said that she should forgive him or at least confront him. "Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha demanded. Her muscles jerked and tightened. She was unable to move, her heart and mind in epic battle. The winner would decide their fate, their future, their love. He took one step forward towards her, still unknown about the outcome she flinched.

"Don't!" She yelled back. She didn't even turn around. Inuyasha knew something was wrong. Her voice was cracked and sounds like she had been crying. He sniffed and he looked down at a small patch of dirt he had stepped on. No dirt around him was wet. He smelled the scent and knew that smell, though he wise he didn't. Tears. "I need to know Inuyasha."She said trying to decide the battle without making it obvious to him which side won. In truth his next words where going to decide it. "Why did you leave me here?" Inuyasha just over-came with guilt. He paused for a second. He couldn't let her know what he did. It was his burden to bare not hers.

"I just needed to think about things. I just…" Inuyasha defended himself with lyes. It killed him inside to tell her lies but if she knew…

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha!" She interrupted him abruptly. Inuyasha's guilt was getting bigger, lieing and she obvious knew that he was lieing. He wasn't going to tell her everything but maybe… "NOW!" She demanded.

"I… I don't want you to get mad but…" Inuyasha knew this was going to be painful for her. "I was with Kikyo." Inuyasha was waiting for the 'sit' spree to begin and scolding. Kagome's heart screamed that Naraku's mirror was right. She needed to find out.

"I won't…" She grabbed her shirt where her heart would be as hard as she could. "I won't get mad… just …" She wasn't sure she could do it. The pain was overwhelming. "what did you do with he?" Inuyasha's eyes nearly receded told the story. His heart nearly stopped. He couldn't speak. He knew what he had done.

"I…" He couldn't make the words come out. He stood trying to make himself strong, but he couldn't muster the strength. Not to tell her this secret. Not this big. Kagome's heart cried. He did… do tried to keep herself together. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cry so badly. "I'm so sorry Kagome… I…"

"SAY IT!" Kagome screamed in absolute pain. Inuyasha fell to his knees. In every battle he's ever faced. He swore this was one battle he knew he lost. He fell to his hands. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears but they leaked out. "SAY IT!" Kagome screamed with tears streaming down her face. He tried to muster up the words but nothing came out. This was it Kagome needed to know. She couldn't take the suspense anymore. "DID YOU FUCK HER?" She painfully blurted out. Inuyasha snapped his head up. He never heard her use that word at him like that before. He knew now that she was more then mad at him. He lowered his head and under tears he muttered.

"Yes." Kagome couldn't stand anymore. She collapsed to her knees tears falling like rain down on her shirt. Inuyasha swore he felt the pain that she was feeling at that moment. "Please don't hate me Kagome." He begged. They where there like that for 5 minutes just crying and in pain. Inuyasha just kept pleading over and over for her to forgive him. It felt like hours to them. Kagome finally rubbed the last tear from her eyes and stood up. Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome please …" Inuyasha tried to repeat his words again to her to plead for his forgiveness. To plead for her back.

"Be quiet." Kagome stated. She didn't say it harsh or hard. She didn't want to cry anymore. She didn't want to feel pain. "I want to know two things Inuyasha." Kagome said turning around. It was visable all over her cheek she cried her eyes dry. Inuyasha listened intensely. "Why?" She simply put it. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I didn't want it to happen!" Inuyasha barked back at her. "Kikyo told me to do it."

"So that made it right?!" Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha felt her words hit him and he could feel the scolding.

"No but I didn't want this! I would take it all back! I didn't want you to find out. At least not like this. Besides," Inuyasha tried to explain. "Kagome I did it for you."Kagome wanted to go over and smack him as hard as she could. 'he slept with her for me? Now he is just making shit up.' She thought.

"How was it for me? How was screwing that women and not telling me about it for me?" Kagome said resisting the urge to just scream at him.

"Kikyo told me that one thing she always wanted back when she was alive was a family of her own to love. She told me that she wanted me to start that family. I told her that there was nothing I could do for her now and that maybe she could find a village and raise orphans or something. She didn't like that idea and told me it wasn't the same." Inuyasha knew that his cover was blown, he might as well tell her everything that happened. "I told her that she was dead and made of clay and graveyard dirt and could never have kids. She just stared at me and laughed. After she was done she told me that… even though she couldn't be with child, she told me that just to have the feeling and just to think of the chance of it would make her happy. I… didn't know what she was she wanted me to do until she came closer to me. She told me that if I could at least try then it would be good enough to leave me alone. I told her no. That I was with you and I would never do that unless it was alright with you." Inuyasha saw Kagome just look at him.

"Yeh right." She said knowing that a guy would turn down this kind of "offer." "You already told me you slept with her. Why not just say it. You wanted to screw her and so you did it."

"Because I never wanted to," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "at least not anymore. I told her that I loved you and only you."

"Fine." She didn't believe him but she wanted to hear the rest of it for some reason."Continue."

" Then she told me about how I should leave you and come with her. I told her that I couldn't go with her anymore. I have someone else. She told me "Not for long." At first thought I thought she was just saying that to convince me to go with her. Then she told me what she meant by it. She told me… "How many more times do you think it's going to take before Kagome leaves you for good after seeing us together. You can explain it all you want, but she is going to suffer." And something else about how she was going to never leave me alone. After a few second I told her that you would understand and love me anyway. Kikyo just laughed. She told me that your heart was already fragile and on the verge of breaking. "Why else would she go back to her own time for awhile?" She said it was because you wanted to get away from me." Inuyasha paused for a second. "To be honest I… doubted if what she said was correct. But I shook it off and told her that her world was different with strange things and that what you had to do there was important. She told me "so important to just up and leave?" Kagome never stopped to consider that possibility. She never saw it from that view before. "I told her it was difficult in your time and that I understood. Kikyo said "Well then why not be with a women like me? You'll be around me much longer then her and I'm not going to just up and walk away." I got angry and told her to take it back. She laughed again at me. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I looked at her and told her that I was just going to leave instead. As I walked away she told me to stop. I… stopped. I regret now I did but I did. I turned and faced her. "Fine then, At least grant me my last wish if you never want to see me again." I told her no. That I would never do that." Inuyasha's voice cracked for a second. "Then she told me that for your sake I better. "If you do this for me you will never see me again. And maybe I'll even be able to pass on to the nether world without you." I…" Inuyasha didn't want to say what happened next but thought that maybe she might forgive him. "I didn't say anything. Then she came closer to me and told me that you would never know. "She will never find out Inuyasha. All I asked for is this one thing and then I'm gone. Plus, if you do this for me, I'm sure that at least you gain some experience from it." Sometime told me not to listen. Just to walk away but I didn't. She kissed me on the lips. After a little while we parted and something inside me just… took control. We kissed some more and then… we did it. After we were done she took her cloths and left swearing that I'd never see her again. I never figured that you would find out." Complete silence gripped everything around them as if all of nature just stopped to hear what was about to happen. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to absorb this story.

"One last question Inuyasha. Was it worth it?" Kagome said looking at him with all her might. Inuyasha could bearly stand to look into her eyes at this point.

"No." nothing moved. Not a single thing.

"I…" she started. "You left me in the middle of the night scared out of your mind about something. Then left me worried and scared in an inn that bandits where going to be in early that morning. You didn't come back or tell me where you were going. Instead I worried until I fell asleep. Then after I woke up bandits barged into my room, surrounded me and hurt me. Then dragged me outside and tied me up and where going to take me to Naraku." Inuyasha didn't know that. He smelled like people had been there and blood but it wasn't a lot. He figured she cut herself. He felt even worse now. "Naraku then showed up in person." Inuyasha's mind just crashed. Naraku was trying to kill Kagome and showed up when he wasn't around. She could have been killed or worse. "He showed me what you were doing. Then before he could do anything else Kouga showed up and rescued me." Inuyasha hated the wolf but this one time he was thankful that he saved her. He wouldn't admit it but he was. "Then Naraku left quickly and the bandits left as well." Inuyasha felt like crap… no more than crap. She should of stayed with her. He should have never left her in the first place. She stood there with her eyes gleaming with the tears that she had cried. Nothing was right, everything was wrong about this. He admitted it and yet, there was something that prevented her from hating him. It didn't seem right. It didn't seem like she could forgive him. There was something though she did understand though. Just one thing that she felt in her chest she knew was true. She looked down at the floor. She didn't want to say this to while watching him. "I cannot forgive you for what you have done. Because if I forgive you, then I would admit that this did not hurt me deeply and it did. It would also make me think that anything as bad as what you did was forgivable … and yet... "She looked up at him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." She paused for a second. "I want to know something Inuyasha."

"What?" He asked wanted to know what he could do. Anything he could do he would.

"What would stop you from doing it again? What would stop you from doing this again to me?" Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her he was never going to do it again. He stood silent. He wasn't sure, he didn't know what the moment would be that would stop him from making the same mistake twice. Kagome waited for a moment then turned around. "Inuyasha, you want me to be happy right?"

"More than anything in the world Kagome." Inuyasha thought this was when she was going to let him back in. She wouldn't forgive her but at least her friendship and company would be enough. She walked into the doorway of the inn and clutched the door in her hand. Inuyasha was just about to get up and go after her when he heard her say something.

"Then never see me again." Kagome walked inside the inn and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha never felt a colder blow from her. Even a 'sit' would not have been as painful for him. He just thought she was going to sit him a few times and eventually he would be friends with her again. Inuyasha didn't believe it. He didn't even want to remotely believe it. He ran in after her. He slamed open the door only to find her standing right there as if she had been waiting for him.

"I won't do it Kagome. I …" Inuyasha wanted to say what he knew in heart to be true but wasn't sure he should. "I won't do it." He simply repeated. Kagome just stood there. How could she still feel so much pain after all the pain he caused her? Why did she fell so much pain still. Did she not want to break it off with Inuyasha? "I know it is hard to believe. What I did… is unforgivable." Inuyasha kind of kicked himself mintally for a second. "But I cannot and will not stand here and have you tell me that this one mistake is going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me!" He said grabbing her shoulder and before she knew it was staring him eye to eye. She stood there for a moment then looked away from his gaze. She couldn't look him in the eye and say what she wanted. "Now you tell me to my face what the hell you are going to do!" He said using a soft yet forceful grip to move her head to put her eyes on his. "Now tell me." She couldn't do It. She closed her eyes and tried to struggle to look away. "Why can't you tell me to my face?" He let go. "Is it because you really don't want to do this do you?" He said in her ear.

"No." She said knowing that's what she truly wanted. "but how can I live with myself knowing you did this to me and just do nothing?"

"Then do nothing. I made the mistake and I swear sit me until you feel better." He backed away from her and out of the inn to a few feet of dirt where the dirt and inn met. "Say it." He stood with his eyes fixed on her. "I dare you to say it!" He yelled at her. She watched in fascination and shock. He was just going to stand there and take whatever pain she was going to give him. "It's only fair."

"No it's not." She said. "What's the point in being fair if I do something that hurts you after you hurt me? How is that fair? How does me inflicting pain on you help me?"

"Just say it Kagome. For me." He said with almost a smile. Kagome looked away.

"No. Cause I always feel bad after. I'm never fair to you or what you do. You hurt me a lot. I know you don't mean it but it still hurts so bad. I just dometimes don't think about you." Kagome said staring at the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. She's expressed her feeling in the past but this time was the true mettle of her love. "After all," She said looking up smiling. "why else would I stick around with you for this long?" Inuyasha smiled back. She stared to walk down the stairs towards him. Inuyasha felt relieved and at the same time felt like something was wrong. He got a coldchill up his spine and didn't like it. He looked to his sides to see if anything was coming. Kagome stopped where she was and closed the door behind her. "what's wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha caught scent of the follower. He turned behind him where an arrow met his cheek and kept going towards its target. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed swinging his head back towards her. She felt the pain of the arrow pierce through her should and pins her the inn door. She screamed in pain grasping her shoulder. Inuyasha turned his head back to see Kikyo with a loaded arrow pointed at Kagome.

"You Wrentch! Why didn't you just hate Inuyasha and leave?" Kikyo said aiming and firing again at Kagome's other shoulder. Direct hit. Kagome cried and winced in pain. Blood streamed down the inn door. Inuyasha saw Kikyo load another arrow and jumped inbetween the two women.

"This is the better alternative." Naraku announced while coming out of the shadows. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and aimed it threateningly at Kikyo and Naraku who where now next to each other. The air filled with the smell of blood and tears. Inuyasha's demon side was being very stimulated by the atmosphere. Kagome's cries of pain caused Inuyasha to slowly make his way back to her. Naraku's demons had surrounded them and where slowly closing in. Inuyasha made it to the inn without having to fight yet. Kagome voice started to die down from being so dizzy from blood loss.

"Kagome hang in there." Inuyasha just beared his sword at them.

"Inu-yasha… I forgive…" Kagome's body went limp. Inuyasha didn't know how to get out of this. Kagome wasn't speaking and he didn't want to turn around to see what her body looked like.

"Keep talking to me Kagome!" He said resisting his hardest to turn around. It was no use though he turned his head and saw the blood that had drooled down the wall and making a small puddle at the inn floor. "No!" Kagome open your eyes! Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare fucking die on me!" He dropped his sword and screamed at her corpse. "No… you can't be dead Kagome! You wouldn't die so easily! Now get up and say something!" He said shaking her. No response. Naraku started laughing.

"Our deal has been made then Kikyo. You helped me get rid of her and in return you get to live with Inuyasha." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You planned this?"

"She wasn't supposed to die, only leave forever. Then she decided to just stay with you." Kikyo said smiling at Inuyasha. "But now she's dead and I never have to worry about her."

"Or anything." Naraku said smashing Kikyo to pieces. Naraku just laughed as all the clay and dirt scattered all over the ground and spirits escaped and disappeared into the distance. "Now only one more obstacle in my way." Naraku said turning his attention to Inuyasha. "Years of planning and failing are finally about to pay off. Enjoy your next few moments Inuyasha THEY WILL BE YOUR LAST!" He said before bellowing his laughter. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. He put this ear as close as he could to her chest but did not hear her heart beat. She was dead. No resistance or manly ego stood in the way of him letting tears roll down his face as he nuzzled her face with his. His pain turned to hate and felt Tetsusaiga pulsate. Tetsusaiga was telling him to bare his sword once more. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and felt all his hate flood into the sword. Some blood that was accumulating on the ground was being drawn towards the sword. Inuyasha became enraged and could only think of one thing, killing Naraku here and now. Kagome's blood spun around the sword. Over and over and over the blood spun around the sword, more and more being drawn in by the sword. Naraku's laughter stopped as felt the immense power beginging to build. At first glance it looked like he was forming the wind scar. But, then blue and red rows of blood began to become a part of it.

(Miles away Sango and Miroku feel this presence)

"What on earth is that Miroku?" Sango asked knowing that Miroku probably didn't know anything. Sango would of normally jumped on Kirira and took off for the pressure she felt. But this one was different, it was immense in power.

"I don't know but whatever it is, let's not go over there for right now." Miroku said. Even he feared the power he felt.

(Totosai is found smithing a sword.)

After a second of feeling the presence , Myoga jumps on his shoulder. Quivering and shaking he askes "What on Earth is that?" Totosai knows what it is but this time he really wished he didn't.

"Tetsusaiga is the sword of earth, to protect humans remember?"

"Wait are you telling me this is?..."

"Yes. Tetsusaiga's main purpose was to be the sword of Earth, the protector of Humans. Its full power cannot be unleashed unless to protect humans. Didn't you ever wonder what would happen if it could not protect the human the wielder desires? In other words, the wielder of Tetsusaiga would use it to protect humans. But what if Tetsusaiga can not complete this task?

"I never really thought about it like that. What would happen?"

" Then it will call upon the combined powers of the other two swords."

"Wait you don't mean that…"

"Yes, Tenseiga and Sounga's power are being asked to spare it's power to Tetsusaiga. Their combined power is what you are feeling right now. Even Inuyasha's father feared this power."

"What I thought Inuyasha sealed Sounga away?"

"The sword itself was sealed away, it's power can reach Tetsusaiga without it physically being there.

"Wait why has this never happened before? I mean people have sometimes died when Master Inuyasha wanted to protect them. So why hasn't it done this then?"

"I'm afraid to say, it's because the person who is most close to the wielder of the sword must die before it's ability can be activated."

"you don't mean that Kagome is…"

"I'm afraid that is what I mean." Silence over took them. After a few moments

(Back at the inn)

The blood formed wind scar stopped suddently and binded into the Sword.

(A/N: Totosai is not there, but the voice over is there. All Totosai's voice over speeches will be Phrased as such (Totosai: …..)

Totosai: A blood price must be paid for the other two swords to agree to combine powers.

The Sword was glowing in burnished red. Inuyasha felt two pulses from Tetsusaiga. After the second pulse was felt he pulled his sword back and a dark violet glow gleamed from the sword.

Totosai: The attack that will form will not miss it's target no matter what stands in the way.

Inuyasha brought down the sword sending a boomerang shape violet bolt at Naraku It sparked in violet and blue lightning. Naraku threw up his strongest barrio and braced for impact. The barrio shattered before the attack even hit him. Naraku couldn't escape or hide.

Totosai: The attack will eliminate all parts of the creature that the attack is suppose to kill.

The attack hit Naraku and a recoil of energy has only been seen of an atomic bomb. Miles of Land and trees and nature where blown with the force. Naraku was finally dead. All reminents of Naraku , including his reincarnations where destroyed. Then as the force died down, A blue fire was birthed from the sparkling reminents of ash and depree.

Totosai: The supreme attack of all three swords,

The fire spread and did not hurt any demon nor human that touched it.

Totosai: Dragon's cry.

A powerful cry rang the area for miles. The cry was heard echoing throughout the entire countryside. Inuyasha stood there. He had finally killed Naraku, but at what cost? Everything he went through, everything he loved and trusted had died. Both Kikyo and Kagome where gone. With his head bowed he started shedding tears.

Myoga: Then what happens?

Totosai: Nothing. The sword returns to normal.

Myoga: And Inuyasha?

Totosai: That's for him to decide.

The blue flames died down and from the ashes grass and flowers began to bloom. Crops from local villages sprung up and they rejoiced. The Villagers had banquets and fed the hungry that passed through. It was in the name of true prosperity that few had to die.

"Inuy… yasha" Kagome weakly said with her body glazed in blue embers and glowing. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned around to see Kagome's shoulder healed and she was walking towards him. "I forgive you." She said with a smile on her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Kagome smiled too and rubbed his back. He felt a pulse in his hand. He broke the hug and looked down then heard something above him. He slowly looked up to see the Shikon Jewel , or Jewel of four souls, floating above them fully pure. A voice came from the Jewel.

"Good and evil, Courage and Cowardice, Bravery and fear, all of these have been fought through time. There must always exist a evil in order to show what is good, and there will always be good to show what is evil. The jewel is only a battle ground for this struggle, as long as it exists good and evil will never end. So it is written that you two shall press this journey together. Naraku may have been killed, but evil will always remain. You will carry the Jewel with courage and bravery, and in doing so, will keep the battle going." The Jewel slowly descended from the air and made it's way into Kagome's hand. Kagome stared at the pure Jewel in amazement. She had never seen it so pure. Kagome closed her hand and looks up at Inuyasha.

"Shall we go Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking back towards the inn. Inuyasha smiled and followed along.

"Wait Kagome where are we going?"

"Where ever our new Journey takes us!" Kagome said proudly.

"That's great but what about how we are going to get there?"

"Your back of course!" She smiled and looked back at him.

"Bah! What do I get out of giving you these rides like this?" Inuyasha said growling slightly.

Their enemy may be dead, but their Journey is not over.

End of this chapter. Should I write another chapter… yes or no? All reviews will be read to TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. It really doesn't help knowing over a couple thousand people read this story and I only have a few reviews.


	8. Like who?

Chapter 8: Like who?

With their nemesis defeated and a new one predicted to arrive the team decides to head to Kaede's to rest awhile to await the arrival of the new evil the jewel spoke of. After a full night's rest Kagome got up to go stock up on herbs while she had the chance.

"I'll be back in a little bit guys. I'm going to go look her herbs to stock up on." Kagome said standing up and grabbing an assorted box to put herbs separately in. Inuyasha turned around and got up.

"I'm going with you." Inuyasha reached the door when Kagome stopped him.

"No stay here I'll only be gone for a bit. Naraku is dead and I'll bring my bow and arrow just in case ok?" Kagome smiled at him. "Besides I've learned a lot of tricks from being a miko." Inuyasha didn't like it but he knew she could handle herself against pretty good size demons now. "Plus I need you to stay here and keep an eye on everyone." Kagome flashed a small look at Miroku then left. "See ya!" was the last thing they heard before she left the hut and walked out of sight. Inuyasha just growled and sat down.

"Why am I always the one who loses the argument?" Inuyasha mumbled loudly. The rest of the group laughed knowing why just not saying it.

Back to Kagome)))))

She had just hit the forest behind the village when she looked back. 'Guess Inuyasha isn't coming. I would have expected him to be behind me right now.' She looked back and walked into the woods. She started searching for herbs. She saw a couple growing near a small stream and started picking them.

"These are great for small cuts." Kagome said to herself.

"And burns don't forget." A mans voice said very close to her ear. Kagome jumped up screaming. Behind her was a man roughly six feet tall, wearing a Kimono similar to Inuyasha's except blue with streaks of red. He also had a mask on his face with long dark hair lightly streaming down the back of his head. There was a particular feature that she noticed quickly about him. His eyes were closed. The man frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said taking a few steps back.

"Who are you?!" She demanded. Reaching behind her for her bow.

"I really don't have a name… would you like to give me one?" The man said after a second of thinking.

"What do you mean you don't have a name?" Kagome continued to demand.

"I forgot it awhile ago after I came to this country." The man said scratching his head. 'Does this mean he is from the east?' Kagome thought.

"Are you from the east?" Kagome asked but did not demand this time.

"Yes I…." The man stopped when he heard voices approaching.

"Kagome!" was heard from Inuyasha who was quickly approaching. She turned her head for a second to see if Inuyasha was here yet.

"You better go before him…" She turned her head to see he was already gone. She started wondering if he was even there at all. There was no sign of him around, not even a sound of him running away. In the mist of thinking Inuyasha jumped out from behind the bushes and landed next to Kagome who snapped out of her thoughts.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said looking around.

"Yes I just got startled by a noise that's all." Kagome said wondering if saying that was the right thing to do. Then again saying that she saw a man talking to her then suddenly disappearing without a trace he might think she was going crazy. Inuyasha sniffed for a moment.

"Well I don't smell anyone, so I guess you're safe. Please don't scare me like that." Inuyasha said in a sigh of relief. She looked over into the clearing wondering if she was crazy for seeing him there or not. Inuyasha looked down at her to see what was wrong. He looked where she was looking and looked back at her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and hesitated to speak.

"You'll believe me right?"

"I'll believe you about anything." She looked back over at the spot where he was standing when she was talking to him.

"I saw a man over there and he was the one who startled me. Can you smell him?" Inuyasha took a big sniff.

"I don't smell anything but he might have covered his odor."

"He just vanished when you showed up." Kagome said walking over to the spot. She shook it off and reached down for another herb near a tree. "Never mind, I'll finish picking herbs and I'll meet you at the village. Ok?" She said smiling at him. Inuyasha didn't remotely like it but he was still a little bit angry about the fight.

"Alright, but if you scream again I'm not leaving you alone again." Inuyasha said fearing the worst about the guy she saw. 'It might be the evil the jewel mentioned.' He jumped off and disappeared out of sight.

30 minutes later….

Kagome returns with a few pounds of herbs. Miroku and Sango help her take off her bag and they all sit down together.

"So tell us about this man you saw kagome." Sango said leaning in. "Do you think it was he evil?" Kagome thought about it for a second.

"I don't think so but it would be a shame if he was."

"Why is that?" Sango asked getting more intrigued.

"He was good looking and he said he was from the east." Kagome said.

"How good looking?" Sango asked. Sango and Kagome both where interrupted by Miroku's next comment.

"Details like this aren't important to figuring out if he is indeed evil. Now you said he was from the west or east." Miroku asked looking at her. Kagome breathed in and got ready to answer when a man's voice answered for her.

"I'm from the east." The man appeared out of the shadows of the room. The group drew their weapons and stood defensively. "What did I say?"

"Who are you?" Sango demanded.

"That's him!" Kagome yelled. "That's the guy I saw."

"As I explained to Kagome…"

"Wait how do you know my name?" Kagome interrupted.

"I heard it in your conversation. Sorry to eavesdrop. Anyway as I explained I have a name." The man said kindly.

"Why are you here?" Miroku asked him.

"It's very simple." The man said with his eyes always closed. "I wanted to touch that girl." He pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha grew with rage.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome blushed and joined Inuyasha in screaming "What!"

"You want to what?" Sango said and looked at Miroku.

"Oh dear… I'm afraid I've given the wrong impression. You see I cannot open my eyes and when I met her in the forest I wanted to feel her to get a mental image of what she looks like." Miroku thought about it for a moment.

"And why can't you open your eyes?" Miroku asked.

"It's simple; you wouldn't be able to know if I opened my eyes. Monk…." The man started opening one eye. Then it closed shut. "Your name is Miroku… correct?"

"How did you know my name?"

"He probably heard it somewhere… I am famous after all." Miroku said stroking his ego.

"Yeh a famous lecher…" Sango said bursting his bubble.

"And your name is Sango." Sango turned her head.

"How did…" She was interrupted by the man talking again.

"You're a demon slayer who is the last remaining of your village who was killed by a possessed little brother of yours." Sango tightened her grip on her weapon and wielded it threateningly at him.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sango demanded.

"Inuyasha you are the son of a great dog demon who wielded all three sword of heaven, earth and hell. You're a half demon while your brother is whole demon and wields the sword of heaven. You however, wield the sword of earth, protector of Humans."

"How the hell do you know that about me?"

"Kagome… oh my…" the man started saying… "You're not from this time are you my dear?" The entire group jumped up and started wondering how he knew so much. "No I see tall buildings as tall as monster size demons. You have three friends at your 'school' and have a man there who has a crush on you name Hojo…" Kagome also jumped up in protest.

"How the hell did you know that!?" Kagome demanded as well. Inuyasha just growled.

"Ok how the hell did you get in here and how the hell do you know about us? And I swear I'll kill you where you stand if you don't answer in five seconds…." Inuyasha threatened. Miroku walked forward.

"Wait Inuyasha. I think I know why he knows this about us." The man smiled. "He said he wouldn't open his eyes cause then we couldn't know that he opened his eyes. The only way to say that for sure is if he didn't have eyes or…" Miroku stares at the man who is smiling at him. "His eye has the power to make us not remember something." The man clapped his hands.

"Bravo! Commendable I must say. Yes you are indeed right. My left eye when opened stops time for everyone other then myself for a brief period of time." He opens his left eye and walks behind Miroku. He is stopped by Kagome.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked. The man snaps around and looks at her with his left eye open. "Your eye is…"

"Open yet you are not frozen in time?! How could this be?!" The man walks over to Kagome with a violet aura around his left eye. "Amazing… a miko who is resistant to time stopping effects." The man closed his left eye and time returned as normal. "Remarkable… she wasn't affected by my eye…" he said touching her face. Miroku looked over to the site where the man was touching her face. Inuyasha quickly found where he was and quickly yelled in protest.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha balled his fist and swung it at the man. The man dodged it still with his hand on Kagome and before Inuyasha knew it he was on the ground. Inuyasha's next memory was looking up at the ceiling. "What the…" Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped back up and looked over.

"There that should do it." The man got up and looked over. "See nothing to worry about." Inuyasha still didn't like him near her like that but if he tried anything he was right next to her. "By the way my name is Chiyo. It wasn't my real name but that's what I was called around here." Chiyo got up. "Now if you don't mind I have quite a few things to do for research around here. I'll spend more time on why you can resist time later. Plus I already have a theory about it anyway. See ya." Chiyo said walking to the door.

"Wait." Kagome said quickly before he went outside. Chiyo stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Will we see you again?"

"Like we want to but Naraku was killed and the jewel told us about a new evil coming. Are you it?" Inuyasha asked the last part bluntly. Chiyo turned and smiled.

"Maybe some other day we'll be able to talk this over." Chiyo started walking to the woods. Inuyasha growled and starting charging after him.

"Hey! Get back here and answer my que-" Inuyasha along with everyone except Kagome froze. Kagome quickly figured out why.

"Maybe you'll see me again but I will tell you this, I'm not the only one like myself wondering around." Chiyo said disappearing into the woods. A few seconds later Inuyasha continued shouting.

"-stion!" Inuyasha stopped himself and growled again. "Damn it he got away." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Did he tell you anything?" Kagome looked over at him.

"Just that there are more like him around here." Kagome looked back over at the forest where he walked off into. 'Is he our ally though?' Kagome thought.

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, I don't think it's that good but be sure to tell me whether u like it or not.


	9. Round 2

Ch.9: Round 2 (ding)

Inuyasha and Kagome just started at each other while Miroku, Songo and Shippo just watched onwords at the small fued going on between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"You could have stopped him before he left and we would have gotten more information!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome started getting pissed off at Inuyasha always yelling at her like that.

"Well then if your such a tough guy then why didn't you stop him?" Kagome yelled back in protest.

"I'm not the one immune to his time stopping effects!" Inuyasha yelled at her. After a few seconds of calming down Inuyasha noticed that he had grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly from jerking his body. He receded his arms and hands and just gave her a pouting look. Kagome grabbed her bag and stormed out of the village towards the well. Kagome approached the well mumbling over and over "stupid" and "idiot." Inuyasha jumped out from the trees and stood in front of the well blocking her way back to her time.

"Move." She said coldly. Inuyasha knew she was angry at him so he didn't take it too hard. In face he knew he pretty much deserved it at this point.

"Look I'm not letting you go back to your world for days on end and then I have to go back to your world and drag you back." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Out of my way." She said closing her eyes and trying not to flip out on him. Inuyasha gave a light chuckle.

"Who's going to make me? You?" Miroku and Sango where hiding in the bushes. Miroku whispered to himself.

"Don't do it Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood there with a proud look. Kagome moved towards him and he stood his ground. "Oh boy, she'll be gone for awhile." Miroku said getting up and leaving having seen this seen too many times before. Sango took one last look before running off and joining him.

"Kagome stop right there." Inuyasha said getting worried that she's not stopping. She taked a few more steps towards him and he starts to unfold his arms and back up a step. "I mean it!" He says desperately trying not to jump into the bushes and cower like a dog. Kagome stops a few inches from Inuyasha and opens her mouth.

"Sit." Kagome says. Inuyasha falls to the ground with a loud yell. Kagome steps around him and down the well before Inuyasha could get up. Inuyasha doesn't hear her hit the bottom so he knew she went back to her own time. Inuyasha slowly got up and jumped on top of the well.

"damn it… you need to stop going back to your own time!" Inuyasha says jumping down into the well and not to his surprise doesn't get through. Inuyasha growls and balls his fist. "Damn it not again!" Inuyasha started pounding the crap out of the bottom of the well. Miroku returned to the area and looked down the well.

"This is starting to become routine. Just get out of there and in a few days she'll return with a smile on her face and she will have forgotten what you did. For now though let's go back to the village and relax for a little while." Miroku says heading back knowing that Inuyasha is as predictable as ever.

4 days and one impatient Inuyasha later ….

Inuyasha was crouched up in a tree scratching the bark every few seconds with only one thing on his mind. This one thing was of course Kagome. Inuyasha's foot started becoming restless. His mind becoming a zest pool of thoughts and worries. Inuyasha's thoughts urged him to go and pound the shit out of the well until he got through. Inuyasha just continued to scratch the bark and softly growl.

"Damn it Kagome… I hate it when you leave like that and just leave me hanging." Miroku was nearby and heard the comment.

"So do the rest of us Inuyasha. That's why we use to try and stop you from doing anything stupid." Miroku said resting his body on the tree Inuyasha was up in. Inuyasha growled and snarled down.

"What was that monk?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"I mean no offense but you really have to learn to control yourself around Kagome. She's tough and scares us sometimes but she still has feelings and we need to learn to respect that. More or less only you need to learn to respect that." Miroku said finishing up.

"And what makes you such an expert monk? After all you piss off Sango all the time by hitting on other girls even sometimes right in front of her." Inuyasha snapped back. Inuyasha hated being told he needed to changed. He knew he had to but that was his call to make not theirs.

"I'm not perfect either but seriously." Miroku started walking back towards the village. "respect and honor her or next time you might lose her." Miroku didn't mean it or he didn't know how much longer Kagome would stand. Either way that last comment of his was to scare Inuyasha to apologize to Kagome. Inuyasha just growled until he was out of sight. Inuyasha laid back on the tree branch and thought about what the monk said. "He may be a lecher but he might know what he is talking about. Kagome has been through a lot lately and might not be ready to take another fight. DAMN!" Inuyasha just talked to himself like he was suppose to answer and come up with something. Inuyasha swung his head back and hit the branch hard with his head and nearly breaking it. He just stared up at the sky. A few clouds dangled around but other then that it was simply stunning of a sight. "Kagome would have loved today. No rain and no demon attacks or anything. Damn I'm such a dumb ass." Inuyasha said mentally punching himself. Inuyasha looked down towards the grass where he could just see Kagome, stretched out on a towel and smiling. Inuyasha laying next to her secretly sneaking peaks at her in the light. Her hair sparkling and her eyes gleaming and her eyes gleaming up at the sky. He could see her smiling and looking over at him. Inuyasha just sat there and smiled. How he wish that was happening. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. She was pissed at him for fighting with her and he didn't care about his damn inflated ego anymore. He wanted that moment more then anything. To just see her lay down next to him and smile. That picture rolled over and over in his mind until before he knew it he had walked to the well. "Damn it Kagome I'm not letting you go that easy!" Inuyasha bellowed as he fell down to the bottom of the well. As he expected she still didn't unblock the well. Inuyasha growled and started digging through the sand. "I'm not… letting you… get away!" He said panting as dirt flew past him. A small light appeared and he managed to wind up in Kagome's time. Inuyasha smiled slightly and jumped out. The door was closed and he could hear the rain smack the ground and wash away a few scents that came with the city.

"Hey mom I need to go out for a little while ok?" He heard Kagome voice from outside the shrine. He waited a few seconds and then heard her take off. He quickly slammed open the door and looked around. He hesitated too long. He sniffed around for a second and caught her scent. It was faint cause of the rain but he got her. He jumped on top of the house and saw her a little ways down the street and quickly ran down the street to catch her. That picture was in his mind again. He caught up to her and jumped in front of her. Kagome screamed and hit her breaks which skidded cause of the rain. Inuyasha tried to run over and catch her before she hit the ground but he wasn't quick enough. She hit the ground and rolled a second before grabbing her knee and closing her eyes trying to withstand the pain.

"Kagome are you alright?" The worried half demon worriedly asked. He bent down to pick her up.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled back. Causing Inuyasha's hands to quickly withdraw.

"Kagome your hurt." Inuyasha said smelling and seeing the small traces of blood mix into the rain water.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" She asked trying to stand up. There was a presence of pain in her voice that he heard and his heart wasted no time blaming him for the pain she was in. Kagome stood up brushing off her legs and tried ignoring the pain.

"I came back to get you. You've been gone for days."

"So what?" Kagome asked hastily. She gave Inuyasha a hurt look behind a angry mask. Inuyasha didn't understand why she was giving him that look. He looked over at the bike which had a few scratched in it but wasn't damaged.

"Look I'm sorry about the bike. I'll clean it up after I get you back home." He said trying to help her stand up properly. Kagome smacked his hand away. Inuyasha quickly registered the pain and wondered if this was all from the fight they had four days ago?

"Leave the damn bike I don't care just leave me alone." Kagome said trying to walk away limping on her leg. Inuyasha ran in front of her and stopped her again.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Why haven't you come back to the feudal area?" Kagome just looked down and didn't say anything. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after seeing that she was in a lot of mental pain and thought. "Tell me!" He demanded grabbing her shoulders so she couldn't get away. Kagome looked up at him hurt and he realized he was doing the same thing as he was doing four days before. He took his hands off her shoulders and once more repeated "What's wrong?" Kagome looked off to the side and looked down slightly. "Please. Tell me what's on your mind." He heard her mumble under her breath.

"Kikyo." Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I… I thought you forgave me?" Inuyasha said hurt. He knew it caused her a lot of pain which is what hurt him the most.

"I said I forgave you not that I forgot!" She said on the verge of tears. "Anytime you look away, anytime you do something by yourself that's all I can think about. Not where is he going or what is he up to? But all I think about it you running off and leaving me for some damn clay pot." Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome I gave you my word that I would never do that again. It caused us a lot of pain." Kagome only heard one word.

"Us? There was no us when that happened it was you."

"Fine it was me but I'm sorry it ever happened and I thought we were past it!" Inuyasha started saying with hints of being hurt in his voice.

"No you where past it I was trying as hard as I could not to cry and worry about it!" Kagome said sobbing and tears dropping into the rain puddles.

"Then why did you forgive me?"

"I thought I could forgive you but a while after it was all I could think about. I just wanted to be happy with you and that keeps plaguing my thoughts. I just see you over and over again hurting me over and over. When you smile I see the smile from when you where on top of her. When you look away all I think is that you are waiting for her. How can I be around you when that's all I think about?" Kagome said getting weak from being sad and crying.

"Then say something." Inuyasha grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her putting her face into his Kamino. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain. It's unbearable to see you cry. All I've been thinking about latly is you and how much you mean to me. I can't sit still when you are gone cause I want you right beside me always. I'm sorry I did that to you. I truly am." Inuyasha said. Kagome started crying into his shoulder hard. He held her tight and didn't care that he was being soaked by both the rain and the women he loved. He didn't know how in the world he was going to make this up to her but he was. "Please stop crying Kagome. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad to see you in so much pain."

A/N: sorry to cut off at a touching moment but that's all I can write for now. See ya.


End file.
